


Kidnapped By Vampires

by Archive_Storm_Writer



Category: vampire - Fandom
Genre: Death, Evil, F/M, Hardcore, Hate, Hot, Love, Masochism, Romance, Sadism, Sadness, Sex, Sorrow, hotsex, sadomasochist, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 32,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archive_Storm_Writer/pseuds/Archive_Storm_Writer





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"It's your goddamn fault, you should have paid!!"

My dad screams at my mum for the hundreth time. Looks like my parents are fighting again. And it's always over money and bills. Fuck sake this is such a pain in the Ass!

Will they ever grow up!? There's no point explaining to them, its not likely that they'll listen to me anyway. After   
all i'm just a

'kid.'

Who i feel sorry for the most is my younger brother Michael. He's only 14, but i'm sure he still feels the pain of my parents arguing everyday until the point i'm afraid that they'll....Divorce.

"Ugh what a depressing....Day should i go for a walk or something?" I talk to my self sighing away the internal pain.

I obviously don't want to stay here listening to my parents childish shit that i could solve myself. I walk down the stairs to tell my parents that i'm going for a walk.

And of course they don't listen because they're too busy arguing. Just before i depart the house my brother comes running and grabs my hand. I turn around in shock.

"Sis where are you going?"

My brother asks worried.

"Don't worry I'm only going for a short walk," I reply.

"It won't be long. Do you want to come to Michael? We can get away from our parents for a little while and maybe go to the shops."

I try to convince my brother to come with me so he doesn't have to suffer so much.

"I really want to, but i have a stack of overdue homework to hand in which is a pain." My brother replies.

And i knew that pain way too well, but i still wanted him to come.

"I'll stay home then and we'll go tomorrow."

"No! This is your moment to cool off a bit you go. I only came here to tell you to be safe because i don't want anything to happen to my precious sister."My brothers eyes sparkled like stars.

Anything to happen was it...?

Comment Vote, and enjoy the beginning of a Wild Adventure


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

"Aw Michael! "

And i give my brother a hug.

"I won't be late," I promise my brother, but would my fate really keep that promise?

"Ok then, bye....Love you!" My brother calls out, As i set off for my peaceful walk.

Is this the right thing to wear? I think to myself.

Denim blue shorts, a pastel pink top which says 'Love me' in white and makes my boobs stand out.   
I have brown straight hair and light blue eyes.

And i'm also wearing my favourite cheetah Converse, decorated with blue polka dot's on white shoelaces. I feel like i'm really pretty yet i don't even have a boyfriend.

Which i'm happy about. But I still kinda slightly want one...Guys are such players though, i found out about that after my friends heart was broken by a player.

"I hate guys!"

I yell loudly, randomly kicking something, which was wrong because the sound probably triggered a rapist or something.

Ugh damned kidnapped stories always replaying in my head! As if that would ever happen to me...I mean nothing ever does, for 16 years nothing has happened.

Suddenly I hear the sound of a twig break, is this my bad luck?

Which tells me someones watching and listening to me very carefully. Oh hell no, i scream inside my head. I get scared, paranoid both at the same time, beginning to walk faster than my normal pace which was basically slow.

I could hear footsteps following, the leaves being broken behind me. Just because of that i begin to run and walk at the same time. The person behind must be like wtf is she doing?! An exercise routine? I laugh in my head at the thought of it but also internally scream. This is my bodies reflex when im in danger, i laugh away the pain, and its straining.

I was concerned on who the person was that's walking behind me so i take a look.

Damn i can't See a thing...

He or she is hidden in the shadows.

I should wait a little and then look i thought, so i do. I look to see a random guy, probably the same age as me 16-17 by the looks of it.

He's wearing a hoodie but his  
Head isn't covered. Ok... So i guess it's a different situation now because the person behind me is a guy not a girl.

He has brown hair and blue eye's. Is it wrong to say, whether the guy is a stalker or not he's pretty damn hot!

Comment vote! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

This Guy's just randomly smiling while following me...Do stalkers usually do this? I think to myself.

My answer finally thought and the result is wtf that's kinda creepy...Well I'll put that aside for now and think about why the hell i keep looking at him!?

I turn around and keep watch on where i'm going.

"What makes you look at me so much?"

The guy asks smirking at the same time. I almost go through cardiac arrest when he began to talk. I get shocked and i start to run. I didn't want to endanger myself already more than i am. But i do reply.

"Well...Because you seem suspicious."

"Good reason you should run." I look back at him in surprise.

Bitch WTF. Is this guy for real!? It's because of bitches like these that girls can't even go some where with out being warned by parents to be careful of some fucking stalker rapist shit. While i run i hear the guy start to run.

"Oh shit," What the hell why's he running?

Does he have someone stalking him too? I quickly turn a corner. I can really start to hear the guy run now.

I keep running the way i am. Then i turn another corner and arrive in a street called 'Rush Avenue,' I guess that kinda suits me because i'm in a rush.

I beging to laugh, laughing through the pain. Wait this isn't funny...I'm getting chased by some random ass stalker and i'm laughing?? What the hell??

Maybe I'm nervous that's why I'm laughing.

"Why are you running after me?" I ask

I wait for a reply.

"No reason," The stalker answers.

"Fuck off with your 'No reason bullshit,' I'm not taking that as an answer. I spit at him with venom lurking in my voice. There's obviously a reason why you're chasing me, and I want that reason now."

Fuck i wish i knew karate. I thought mentally.

"Fine! Now that you have crossed the fragile line with your mouth i might as well tell you. I'm going to kidnap and take you to mine and my fellow friends base, for 'our fun' Do you like the sound of that?"

I pause in shock and then speak.

"Do you even know me to be doing this??" I ask.

The stalker replies.

"In Fact I do know you." He smiles.

And it doesn't matter whether you know someone or not to be kidnapping them."

I don't recall ever meeting or seeing this guy in person though...A little creepy.

"Wow, shit people like you say it makes me so angry i could hit you right now!"

(Stalker smiles at what i say)

And so i thought to myself, why not?

I slow down my running so when he's close enough i'll stop and attack him. And when i hit him, i'll hit him damn hard, that it'll knock some sense into his hollow head.

comment vote!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

After i had slowed down my running, the stalker realises and asks

"Why did you slow down? Did you want to be that close to me before getting kidnapped?"

"Shut the Fuck up!" I say before slamming him directly in the face.

"ARGH!! WHAT THE FUCK!" The stalker yells and curses, his mouth starts to bleed.

"How does that surprise feel?"

I ask with such confidence and power. And damn i never knew i could hit a guy that hard...

"Oh you FUCKING WHORE!"   
Wait until i get your Ass then you'll seriously be Fucked!"

"Yeah? But that's if you can catch me." I reply with a grin.

"Catch u? Are u kidding me? Do u even know who I am? Or what I am? Oh trust me i'll get u, one way or another, and when i do i'll make you feel real pain!"

Oh great, I just bought a ticket to Destination Fucked.

I choose to run for my life, but i had gotten way too close to him before i punched him in the face, and i'm still to close to him, which that gives me a disadvantage but gives him the perfect advantage. FML

We both keep on running one running after another. I start to slow down on my running. I probably ran 2 kilometers or something?!

Unfortunately, at my own fault i fall from running so much and give in, but the stalker catches me before i hit the ground.

Looks like he did exceed my expectation on trying to capture me which he did and showing me real pain he did but that was only the start.....

"Aww, too tired from running?"

"Shut up!!!" I reply by yelling at him.

"Aww well that's too bad sweetie."

He then drops me onto the ground, then begins straddling me.   
He then puts his hands on my boobs and pushes down making me yelp in pain not pleasure. I then shout at him.

"What the hell's your problem what did i ever do to you, to deserve this!?"

"Shut up! You're lucky now sweet cherry that i'm not doing Anything further than this, now let's go!"

"Go where to you and your friends slut house or something!?"

"Yeah I guess you could call it that, i mean why do you think i kidnapped you in the first place?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

I aggressively shout at him irritated.

"Oh and by the way you have nice boobs," He smirks.

"You Fucking pervert wtf!?!

"Damn i wish i could run over this guy right now, but what's the goddamn point? I don't even have a damn car!"

"To bad to sad Huunii."

"Shut the Fuck up i wasn't talking to you and quit calling me those fake shit names!

Comment vote guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

 

"Why can't i though?"

"Because i'll beat your ass! Why do you think?"

Just great isn't it? Taking a walk and then getting kidnapped by some Asshole, 'Great life.'

And my damned legs won't even work from running so much.

"Oh i'm sorry," the stalker talks to me.

"Oh yeah yeah such great sorrow coming from the one who caused it all."

"Hey hun we're nearly there wait till you see the big surprise!"

"What surprise? I don't want any surprises, Especially from a stalker like you."

"Hey babe why don't you......Sleep for a while..."

His eyes start glowing deep crimson red.

"Hey stalker why are your eyes glowing red? Are you a Vampire or something? Ahaha i'd laugh if you were."

My behaviour was becoming odd....

"Actually i am so why don't you go to sleep now".

"Ugh," I fall asleep almost immediately.

Her blood smells so delicious and tempting but i don't want to make her into one of us....Just yet.

"Well looks like we're here cheesecake. Aww but it's too bad your asleep now aren't you?"

"Well i should open the door now."

"Ahahahaha! that was hilarious! Hey look who's back," one of the guys say.

"Jamies back!"

The group of guys chorus amongst each other.

"Hey Jamie, whose the new girl?"

"Just a random girl i saw talking to herself." Jamie replies.

"Hmm not bad for the looks how old is she"

"My age, but she's adorable so i took her. Hey i'm gonna leave the girl here for a bit ok, i'll be back."

(Door slams shut)

"Hey guys! Jamie has good taste in girls, maybe we should ask him to get a girl for us too! But before that can we taste her? I can smell her blood and she smells so good!"

"Shut up Damien and yeah she does smell good but no way in hell will i be devouring her if she's Jamies. If he finds out he'll send us right back to the underworld."

"Good point Dilain," Damien replies.

"Oi Damien, Dilain let's put a blanket over the girl she's probably cold or something," Matt replies.

"Yeah true,"they all agreed, so they do.

(Few minutes later)

"Ughh... Hey stalker come here i need to hit you!"

"Woah looks like she's still in sleep mode Hahahaha! She's actually quite funny!" The guys laugh.

My Eyes snap open

"Huh? What the hell?? Why are there like 6 guys staring at me??I quickly side walk against the wall in shock. "Who are you?!"I ask in panic.

"We're good friends

Of your stalker :) I'm Damien, the 4 guys next to me are Dilain, Matt, Alex, Jake, and last but not least is Jamie the guy who kidnapped you and is your stalker."

"Yeah well i'll be out of here, thanks for the greeting um Damien," Sarah replies.

"No problem, but you do know even if you try to get away Jamie will find you in a small amount of time. And you'll be here once again."

"But if i can get away and hide i'll be fine."

"Yeah but that'll be hard for you seeing as we're all Vampires."

"Say-say that again..."

"I said.." Damiens eyes begin to flash red." We're all Vampires."

Not one word and im out the door.

I run for my life, struggling to breathe. knowing that i was kidnapped, and my kidnapper and all his friends are all Goddamn Vampires!!? I end up near a street called river side alley, and i hide behind a hedge waiting in silence for something bad not to happen.

Comment vote!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

 

Mean while Jamie Returns

"Jamies back."

"Oh hey guys, wait where did the Girl go?"

"Oh she escaped."

" Escaped...? Are you being serious...I tell you to keep an eye on the girl for 2 minutes and now she's gone..."

"Well sorryy Jamie."

The guys apologise showing slight remorse, but deep down they were scared of Jamie..Real scared.

"Well...Guess there's Nothing i can do except let my thirst for blood lead the way."

"Good luck Jamie"

Jamie slams his fist into the door making wood splinters go all over the place.

"Oh...I don't need any luck...Just be grateful of the luck you all have that i haven't sent you 6ft to hell for making me go out there again."

The guys gulp and the room goes silent. Jamie leaves.

"....Wow Jamie's eyes seem to show lots of anger and lust. He's such a damn bully to us though, stupid Jamie. Just cause he's the oldest."

"Man shut up!" Matt releases the breath of air he held while Jamie was inside. "You guys are fucking insane! Do you KNOW how close we were to getting fucked over by jamie..This isn't a petty joke man...That guy is in flames internally 24/7 he may be our best friend, but the guy aint joking about probably killing us lmao."

"Matt Bruh you think we didn't already know...Well you were in the 1800's, were keeping our cool, i mean we're all like family, jamie loves us too much to do anything to us."

"Sure he won't...Come tell me that once your awake from being knocked out." Matt rolls his eyes.

"Do you think he didn't get enough sleep though Damien?" asks Dilain.

"Yeah probably..."

(Back with the hunt)

What the hell! Where did you go to!!? There's no point running like last time because i will find you!

(Panting)

What a run! I Hope that stalker won't find me.

(Scrape)

No my hand! Oh no....Its bleeding...What do i do? I hope Vampires don't

Have good sense of smell...

"Goddamnit! My eyes are bleeding from anger and frustration. Where the hell is she!!?

Hope she's not too far... BLOOD! I smell blood! It smells so good but whose is it..."

Sarah!!!

Im actually scared now...Maybe Jamie that stalker probably has my scent. What the hell!

In the distance i spot a beach. And i see someone! I think it's...A Guy

Hmm...He doesn't look that...bad

(I was wrong)

I should go and talk to him and tell him what's happening.

"Hello! excuse me, I'm being chased by some random stalker/Vampire guy! can you please help me?" I throw out my words quickly itching to get away somewhere as quickly as possible.

"Sure but i'm a .....Vampire too..."

" WHAT!?!" I gasp in disbelief.

What the Fuck is this a Vampire Realm...

"Don't worry though i'll help you. And let me guess my brothers chasing you?"

"BROTHER!?!?" I shout out choking in surprise. I do see a slight resemblance in both of them now, when i think about it, and i didn't like that..

"Well if that's so could you please help me? I don't have much time.

"Ok i'll try my best but my brothers not someone i can over power that easily...But oh well it's worth a shot."

"To late little Bro...And looks like i finally found someone... Sarah! It wasn't that hard i followed the sweet smell of your blood.

Shit

Comment vote!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

"I'll be kicking your Ass Jamie, For treating me like a worthless piece of shit!!!" Izumi yells. His voice echoing.

Jamie Smirks

"Oh how i love when you're mad, keep on being my cute little brother... Izumi."

"Oh you've done it now...Youv'e crossed the line Big Brother...

Flames of death burn my brother to ashes!"

Giant waves of fire gushes towards Jamie.

And I'm just standing there like, oh so now they have super natural powers? Oh that's great, Rip me.

"Huh!? He missed my attack." Izumi clenches his jaw.

"Nice try cute prince, but you'll have to try harder to take me down." Jamie hisses.

"Great legend of Arai circle around my little brother!!!"

2 seconds later blue flames double the size of Izumis comes at high speed surrounding Izumi. With both no entrance or escape.

Jamie then appears with no feeling or sorrow and stabs Izumi in the stomach.

Blood immediately pours out of both Izumis mouth and stomach. Izumi stands there paralysed no movement what so ever.

Jamie laughs with pure evil. His eyes glowing bright red with his hand still pierced through Izumi. He then pulls his hand out of Izumis wound and tastes the dripping vampire blood of his own brother.

"Oh how i love bringing pain, Isn't that right Izumi?"

Izumi lifelessly falls to the ground.

I stand there gasping in shock and in surprise. The shock is Izumi the one that helped protect me is dying, the surprise is that Jamie has a tight grip on me and is pushing down on my boobs once again.

"J- Jamie!!! How could, why would you do that?!? He's your brother and he's my friend.  
Damn you Jamie...DAMN YOU!!!"

I lift up my leg and kick him in between his legs he moans. Which was awkward because i want him to feel pain not pleasure!

"Wtf's wrong with you!?! He's your Goddamn brother!!! I quickly run to Izumi he looks lifeless. But i still feel he's alive for some odd reason... I try and do cpr which was extremely stupid,

because it made more blood leak out. Seems like i'm already going mad in this tragic world. Izumi hadn't drowned or anything he'd just been stabbed by his Brother...

Comment vote!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

 

I start to cry.

Jamie notices because for some reason he comes out of no where and kisses me while giving a hug. I was shocked.

He then bites his wrist, drinks some blood and then kisses Izumi. I stood there, My eyes wide open. So now it's Incest, oh ok then. I am both shocked and curious?

Blood streams down both Jamies and Izumis mouths then i look at Izumis wound it was dissapearing, I was glad.

Izumi then wakes up wondering what had happened?

I just stared at Izumi then pounced on him.

"Izumi!!! i'm so glad your alive."

We just laughed for some unknown reason. I ask Izumi why Jamie kissed him. He then explains that they weren't kissing.

That's the way you save a dying Vampire, by giving your blood to them. After i turn around to say thank you to Jamie he was lying there unconscious .

"Jamie!!" I scream.

"What's happening Izumi?!"

"He's run out of blood and is weak. He hasn't drank for weeks. Izumi replies. We need to give him blood.

But not Vampires blood it has to be human, or a pureblood Vampires blood."

"Fine i'll give him mine!" I say.

"Ok then,"

Izumi answers.

All of a sudden Jamie wakes up still weak with power drained out of him.

"No! I don't want to drink your blood here, I want to strip you then drink your blood in my bedroom."

Jamie demands.

"Oh is that so Jamie?" Keep dreaming buddy -_-'

"Hey Izumi, let's just let him die ok?"

But at the end he did save your life didn't he Izumi... But he was also the one that nearly killed you! I thought.

"Oh don't worry i'll just give him blood, where ever he wants. But you ain't strippin me okay!?!"

So we then carried the damn stalker back to his slut house and we ended up in his room. Just how he'd wanted.

"Here take my blood damn stalker," I say.

"But i told you that's not how i want it."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

" I want to strip you then drink."

"Umm HELL-NO- "

Then i was cut off by him approaching me with lightning speed.

Comment vote!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

 

He doesn't waste a single second. In no time i was only in my bra and underwear. I try to scream but then Jamie covers my mouth and pushes me against the wall. He Moaned as his area touched mine.

Both our bodies pressing against each other. With him shirtless and with pants and me in my bra and underwear.

''THIS IS HOW YOU WANT IT!? Yeah well this isn't how i want it!!!" I yell. 

All of a sudden he drags his tongue along my neck.

I shiver to the feeling...

"Could you stop please!??"

I swear 2 god I legit got anxiety when that loser did that.

"Sorry but i can't."

And he pierces one fang into my neck. I scream but once again i'm blocked out by the perverted stalkers hand which is unfortunate.

He takes his fang out and blood trickles down from my neck, then collects my blood with his tongue. He then bites me, both fangs digging deep. I scream loudly from the excruciating pain.

"You taste so Fucking good!!" Jamie smirks.

I become weak from the loss of blood and i faint on Jamie which sucks even more!

"Geez how much i love you Sarah Ever since year 7... But you never seemed to....Notice me."

I open my eyes and am able to hear the words Jamies mouth frees.

"You've liked me since year 7?"

I say in a quiet, shocked, weak voice.

"Yep and my, my you have such heavenly blood and a gorgeous body too."

"Shut up you goddamn pervert!" And my talking stops.

Because i have no more strength left in me to talk anyway.

All of a sudden the door slams open and 6 guys are there standing and staring in shock, one of them Izumi.

"WTF do you want?" Spits Jamie.

"What the hell do you mean wtf do we want!? We're here because we want to know what you did to the girl!?!"

"Jamie you stupid piece of shit!"   
The guys yell.

"She gives you a bit of blood to drink and you almost finish all of her blood! Izumi yells.

"Look at her Jamie."

Izumis eyes glow deep red because of the sweet smell of blood.

"looks like you enjoy the scent of sweet blood too don't you little brother ? A little hard to resist aye?" Jamie teases.

"Shut up!!! Izumi lifts up Sarah and carries her to his room.

He places her on the bed.

"Ugh, Izumi."

"Sorry if i scared you..." Izumi apologises.

"No it's alright, I'm better off in your arms." I reply.

Comment vote!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

 

"Thanks So...How hard did my Asshole of a brother bite you? Here let me check."

"Ugh oww!"

I yelp.

"Sorry! Looks like the wound isn't dry yet."

blood trickles down. Izumis eyes glow velvet red.

"Hey Izumi your eyes are glowing re- my words were cut off by Izumi pinning me down.

"I- IZUMI!?!" I yell.

"Sorry!!! It's just your blood smells so sweet and irresistible, may i have some?" Izumi asks.

Izumis fangs grow longer.

"Y-You can have a little, take the blood trickling down my neck." I say shaking with fear.

Izumi slowly drags his tongue along the blood line.

"Wow your blood is so delicious! Sorry... Looks like i'm turning into my brother, Well...I am related to him so...  
Wait here, i'll get a band aid."

Izumi finds a band aid and put's it slowly on the spot where the bite is. Just before Izumi puts it on he gasps in shock and surprise.

He notices a cross.

"Y-You're a Pure blood."

"A pure blood? What does that mean?"

"It means no matter how many times you're bitten you won't become a Vampire, Unless your bitten by a Vampire who is also a Pure blood. If you're bitten by a pure blood Vampire, then you'll be a Pure blood Vampire! But for now your only a Pure blood. Sorry if that sounds confusing to you...

And by the way what was your name again?" Izumi asks.

"My name is "Sarah Knight,"

"Nice name," Izumi compliments.

"Thanks," I reply.

"Sarah did you want some clothes?"

"Yes please!"

"I felt like you needed some :)   
I'll be back Sarah."

(Mean while)

Sarah feels dizzy again from her blood being taken and soon she faints.

"Huh...Whose rubbing my thighs?" I look up to see Jamie.

"JAMIE!!? Get away! Izumi!!!" I yell.

"I swear to god you take one more step and I'll-"

"You'll what?''

Jamie cuts me off.

(Door slams open)

"JAMIE! Is there a problem? Is there a particular reason your here?"

Jamie ignores Izumis question and speaks.

"And by the way Sarah will be sleeping with me."

"Who said she was sleeping with you?! Find your own girl, someone who you'll actually care about, she's coming with me.

Comment vote! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

 

"Shut up! Izumi did you find any clothes?"

"Sorry there weren't any clothes. All the guys clothes are in the wash because those gay assholes couldn't be bothered washing their clothes until now! But i did find a blanket you could at least use."

"Thanks Izumi" I reply.

At least there's something available i can make use of..

"Hey Sarah did you want to take a rest here? It'll be best after all that trouble, take your mind off of things."

''Thanks Izumi, that would be great, I really do need to rest myself ."

And i drift off to an internal deep sleep. I wake up to someone tapping me

"....Izumi?" I talk in a sleepy voice.

"Sarah, i can't stay today sadly. Iv'e been called up from the 'Vampire Kingdom' for a small favour, I might be able to come home early but if not i'll be here tomorrow.Think you can manage for today without me?"

"...Umm yeah sure i'll be fine"

I think to myself how can i be fine? Izumis the one who's been protecting me all this time, i hope i can rely on the other guys...

"You can sleep here" Izumi tells me so that i would be less worried.

"Umm Izumi... I can't sleep by myself... I'm sorry!! Ever since i was little i would sleep with my brother at night."

"Damn that means you'll have to sleep with my brother. Izumi shout's slightly, Tell me if he does anything to you ok? And plus even if you don't sleep with my brother it'll be awkward sleeping with the other guys, they won't mind if you sleep with them, But it's best to sleep with someone you at least know...Even if it's a little.

He slams his fist against the wall in anger. I could see his hatred.

I'm really sorry Sarah, i'll come sleep with you tomorrow okay?"

"Thanks Izumi."

Night falls and someone's leaning on the door.

"Oi wanna come sleep with me cheesecake? Izumi told me what's happening and plus you can't sleep by yourself can you?" Jamie smirks.

"Shut the hell up Stalker! Wait what's the time?" I ask in panic.

"Time to get a watch" Jamie replies sarcastically smiling.

"Ohh yeah, yeah, as if i can get a watch now...You broke it while tackling me!"

I shout venom lurking in my voice.

"Geez...Calm down its '7:00 pm' time for Dinner."

I flinch to the spoken word ''Dinner," well obviously Jamie noticed. So to calm me down he says,

"You don't have to worry it's not blood. Since you're here we're going to eat actual food. You're lucky you know..Don't waste the chance you're given."

Jamie tells me one eyebrow raised.

Comment vote for more 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

 

I glare at Jamie while he stares and smiles at me.

"Chance you say Jamie?"

And an idea hits me. I'll deceive him by acting all nice but not to nice considering that i'm kidnapped.

And if i act too nice compared to my normal behaviour it might give my plan away and trigger him. So i have to be careful. I'll have dinner then go sleep with that perverted asshole, I'll then wait til he is asleep and from there i'll plan how i should escape. 

P l a n S t a r t 

Jamie tells me to Join in for dinner and so i do. I go with my brilliant plan, which i hope will work. Everyone finishes eating, surprisingly the dinner was delicious and appetising we consume steak and mushroom pie, Unusual for a vampires dinner..

Every vampire present at the dinner then dismisses the table to go and do their own stuff. While i try to leave and go do my stuff, as in plan my way of escaping, Jamie calls me to him, I go.

"Sarah you and i will be sleeping now."

"Now? I ask concerned. But it's only 8:30-"

"That's an order Sarah."

"Fine," i reply nervously.

We both head upstairs to the stalkers room, we enter. It's actually really neat and interesting. It has stuff that guys usually keep in their rooms, it was huge too! Bigger than I had expected. Jamie's room is like triple the size of mine. And then something catches my eye, Photos. Not just any photos, but photos of me!?!

"J-Jamie why do you have photo's of me?"

I ask both nervous and curiously. They were all in perfect order from year 7 to me now in year 10, Age 16.

"Well wouldn't any person have pictures of the one they admire and adore?"

No...Well yeah but not creepy stalkers like you' i thought in my head.

"Jamie do you really like me that much?" I ask while looking down.

Jamie stops and looks at me with a confused expression. He walks towards me and tilts my Chin up. Sending tingles down my throat.

"Well if i didn't why would i have pictures of you? Why would i stalk you? In a matter of fact kidnap you?"

I look at Jamie in surprise. With a tinge of red hidden in my cheeks, barely visible.

"It's because i love you. I always have and always will. Is that good enough for your satisfaction? Now then let's go to sleep."

He says happily.

"HELL NO! I am NOT coming to sleep wearing this!?!" I shout.

"Why not? I like you better dressed that way." He replies with a grin

He smirks so evily that it makes me want to slap it right off his pretty Boy face!!!

 

Comment Vote✨


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

 

"Yeah well would you wear this!?" I argue.

"Im not the right gender to wear that am i? If i was i probably would though, but i'd rather choose to sleep naked than wear that, just my opinion," He replies.

.......Um Tf....I think in my head. Is this guy mentally unstable? My anger starts to turn in.

I put one leg on the bed giving the stalker a warning and indication that i'll kick him in a place where no guy wants to be kicked, any time given. Thats if he even has one. He understands my signal and replies.

"Fineeee." He groans in disagreement. "Theres some clothes in my dresser pick any one you want. But they all have my scent on them." He smirks.

"I don't give a Fuck if it has your damn play boy scent on them, i just want something to wear other than sleeping almost naked next to you!" I shout viciously.

"You might want to change that attitude of yours. After all you don't know what i'm capable of."

He says changing his voice grimly to the tone. Warning me that he's not in the mood to deal with my irrelevant shit. I almost immediately change my attitude and then go and pick out some clothes to wear.

I look in his dresser. This guy may be an immature Asshole,

But damn he sure has good style. I pick out a T shirt with a cute cat on it.

I start to think maybe Jamies not that bad. He turns bad when you irritate him, he's self centered too and an ass that's all. I thought to myself. After that i pick out some random guy pants and unhappily put them on together with the T-shirt.

After i put them on i go and lay in bed with a frown and a pissed off twitch.   
But before i go to sleep, Jamie reminds me.

"Remember don't waste the chance you're given."

And he turns the light off.

What does he mean?

''Don't waste the chance your given.''

Maybe he knows what i'm up to... I thought in my head. I slowly begin to drift off to sleep. Leaving my plan unfinished.

30 minutes later I wake up.

"What the hell"...OH NO! I slept in shit! My plan! I Scream in my head.

comment vote guys!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

 

I try to get out of bed, but can't. I slowly lift up the blanket without waking the stalker to see why I felt so uncomfortable, I'm chained to the bed and half Naked!?!

That's probably fucking why! I look around the room to find a key to unlock the chains and to my bad luck notice one right beside Jamie.

"Oh shit!" I say quietly, How the hell am i gonna get that without waking his Ass up!? So i go for it and try to get the key anyway.

"The chains extend hallelujah."   
I gladly say.

But only up to Jamie, which is unfortunate karma. I look for something long enough to pull the key closer to my hand so i can grab the key and get the hell outta here.

I find a belt on the side of the bed and use that to get the key by throwing it. Somehow it actually worked. I pull the key towards my hand,

I quickly but quietly take the key and gently unlock the chains that are constricting my legs. I free one of my legs, but have one more to go.

So i stand up because my legs were killing from sitting down for too long. I unlock the last chain remaining and it slips out of my hand and hits the ground making a large 'Thud' and 'Jingle.'

Oh crap, i'm so gonna die tonight, rip to me.

I thought to myself. I see Jamie standing beside the bed, which was Awfully creepy, not just that but his eyes were glowing Dark Red which is even more creepier.

His eyes were showing anger. I could see it, the ferocity of his pigment changing red.

"I thought i told you not to waste the chance your given?....But it looks like you went ahead and broke the rules sarah. So that means you'll have to be....Punished."

Jamie starts heading towards me in a slow pace.

"Oh Fuck sake." I panic

Looking around for somewhere to run. But i know that Vampires are extremely good at running. I was lost in hope, but there was a window. I slowly walked back and close in towards it. I look down, it was an estimated 5 -10 meter drop. There was no other option, so i look at Jamie smiling,

He looks at me confused as to why i'm smiling when i'm about to die. Still smiling i say,

"Hahahaha I'd rather jump out of this Fucking window and kill myself instead of being here. Because Yolo means you only live once right?... "And i take the risk and jump through the window.

Glass shattering into a Thousand pieces, cutting my beautiful skin. I could see the shock on Jamies face when falling towards the ground to what was the end of my life. He runs to the window trying to retain me.

Comment vote:*


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

 

I hit, scrape, and cut my skin and body while falling. It hurt like hell, i yelped for every cut and bruise i had. I also 110% knew that Jamie was cursing and throwing tantrums right now.

I laugh at the thought of it, and what i just did, It's stupid i know. But what other option did i have? I thought to myself until eventually i hit the ground with a thud. I black out for a little while, but somehow was able to stand up after.

"How am I not dead?"

Wincing to the pain that resulted while standing up, I started to run but a sudden pain occurs, i had injured my right arm really badly that i couldn't move it around. It kills the pain, but i'm not going to stay here, I keep on running with unbearable pain on one side and freedom on the other,

No matter what.

(Jamies Pov)

"Goddamn piece of shit Mother Fucker!!! "

I curse at myself.

What the actual Fuck! She actually jumped out of the window.

"Why did i let her escape!!?"

And out of all places, Well...I guess there weren't very many options available to escape. She chose the window to get away.

I didn't think Sarah would choose the 10 meter drop escape route. But she's actually pretty strong.

I didn't think she'd choose that way though!

"DAMN!!! Now i have to look for her again!!! And trust me when i find her, i'll be giving one hell of a bitter punishment."

(Sarah's Pov)

"Crap!"

I started to think. What happens if Jamie finds me?? I'll probably be dead meat. Oh what the hell, i shouldn't have done this! Suffering, trying to get out of suffering and then suffering even more.

I shouldv'e just stayed calm, and actually plan my escape...Properly!

I start to feel dizzy and at the same time feel like as if someone is watching me, i was right. I then black out on the cold hard ground.

(Jacobs Pov)

"Holy crap!!"

Is what i'm seeing actually for real? A girl jumped out of a window and is half naked, walking in the pitch black night injured and alone!??

"Should i help her?? Oh no she fell to the ground! I'm gonna go and help her!"

I slowly walk up to the girl.

"Umm E-excuse me are you ok?"

I ask the girl. (No answer) What the hell am i saying? Are you ok? How could she be ok? After jumping through a window, that could've led to death!? She has cuts and bruises almost everywhere!

And it looks like she belongs to no one.

"She's beautiful." Her long brown hair, and she has a nice body too, as embarrassing as it is to say.

I pick her up, ever so gently. And i take her back to my house. 

 

Comment vote :) 

it would be sweet if u did.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

 

Once inside i quickly put her on my couch. Get a warm blanket and put it on her. Then i quickly get a towel and soak it in warm water and clean her cuts and scrapes, which had blood slightly dripping.

The smell of blood made my senses go mad, seeing that i'm a vampire. Iv'e always lived alone but in happiness. And now i can have a friend to live in happiness as well.While cleaning her cuts i notice a small band aid on her neck.

"Hmm what's this?"

I gently pull it off.   
A bite mark!? She's been bitten

By another vampire!! And i also notice a cross,

"She's a pure blood!?!"

Now it makes sense, she was probably running away from a house full of vampires! I didn't think there were other vampires here...

I'm gonna take good care of this girl, but first i'll have to let her rest.

[An hour and a half later]

"Ugh, What...Where...Where am i?"

I notice some random guy with brown hair and pretty green eyes wearing a beanie come towards my way. He was smiling sweetly but i didn't like the intention of it, because it for some reason reminded me of Jamie's bitter smile.

But the problem is even though this guy smiles sweetly i don't know whether he's good or bad,

i don't even know him. With Jamie how ever i definitely know that he is a 100% bad and a pervert too.

The guy comes towards me. I immediately get up from shock and not knowing the guy and what he's like. While getting up in a panic it causes my pain to occur again. I wince and then shout,

"Don't come near me vampire!"

I could tell he was a vampire because of the solid mark on the guys neck representing an arrow and star. I knew it wasn't a tattoo because Izumi had shown me the different vampire marks in an Ancient book and there's not that many marks, they're easy to remember. I wonder what this guys mark means?

Honestly thank god for that at least i now have some sort of knowledge between the difference of tattoos and vampires imprints. Vampire marks when you think about it, they are actually really pretty.

The guy begins to speak.

"Great guess on who i am, but i'm not the type of vampire to hurt you. In fact it was me who rescued you so if it's right you should be thankful.

"Your name is?"

"Sarah," i reply.

"Yes Sarah you should be thankful. But i can't be bossing you around now can i? My names Jacob Lucian, Nice to meet you Sarah." Jacob smiles ever so kindly.

A/N

Wow it's been like more than 6 months for an update Damn...Anyway i'm back and i'll be writing more for u guys :D


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

 

I from no where jump onto Jacob m giving him a tight hug.

"Thank you!" I say.

He stands there highly shocked and confused while blushing.

"Why are you thanking me Sarah?" Jacob asks.

"Because you...You just saved my life."   
I reply almost crying. I'm in the arms of My Saviour.

Jacob wraps his arms around me gently and says, "You're welcome."

We stand there hugging until i look at the time on a old analogue clock   
9:00 pm the clock shows.

Oh my god! This reminds me, Izumi could be back, he did say he might come early.

If he has come home early he's probably cracking the shits at Jamie and wondering where the hell i am, while Jamie's probably throwing hell right back at Izumi.

"What's wrong Sarah?" 

"Oh no it's just one of my other saviours should be back at the house, where i ran away from."

"What's his name?" Jacob asks.

"Izumi" I reply.

"The brother of the guy who kidnapped me,"

" Kidnapped!?!"

"Yeah that's why I tried to escape."

Because Jacob didn't understand what the hell i was talking about i told him the whole story. What had happened, who the hell Jamie was and the rest of the Nightmare.

He completely understood everything. I was happy that at least one person could understand me.

(Back at the house) 

"What the Fuck Jamie!!! Where did Sarah go? What did you do to her?? "

"She escaped." Jamie says.

"She escaped?" Izumi asked confused.

"Well you would've done something to Sarah to make her escape!!! "

"ALL i Fucking did was chain her to the goddamn bed so she wouldn't escape.

But she found the Fucking key, unlocked the goddamn chains and jumped out the Fucking window!!!"

Jamie yelled while saying the truth to what happened.

Comment Vote.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

"Is she..." Izumi continued.

"No she's not dead! Now i'm trying to figure out where the hell she even went and what kind of worst possible punishment i could give her! But it's kind of hard when my annoying Fucking brother is in here interrupting my plan! 

Now get the Fuck out of here before i blow your brains out and hang you outside the front door!!" Jamie spits with resentment.

"Fuck you!" Izumi yells while exiting Jamie's room.

"Fucking Ass eater, suck my Dick! piece of shit..." Izumi mumbles.

What the hell would he know? He doesn't understand a girls feelings. 

Sarah listened to me because i wasn't being a Fucking asshole, if he'd been nicer to Sarah she would've stayed. But i can't say Sarah's nice all the time either, especially towards Jamie.

She must have done something stupid to irritate Jamie. I hope she's not with some other guy..

Staying happily together, forgetting me, what i did for her... But how could she? No one could ever forget someone helping them.

Did Sarah really leave me....?

But more of a question to ask, what's Jamie going to do to Sarah? When he finds her that is.

(Back at Jacobs)

"Hey, Sarah i think you need some medical attention with that arm of yours, let's get it fixed yeah?" Jacob says in a kind tone.

"Yeah that's the first problem to solve."

Sarah replies back sighing. Jacob finds fresh bandages and wraps it around my injured right arm. He was being ever so careful.

(Comment vote)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

"Hey Sarah! While were at it let's order some dinner, what would you like?"

Sarah thinks for a while visioning all the amazing food and finally answers.

"Umm...Would pizza be ok? "

"It should be fine. Let's have pizza for dinner tonight then" Jacob replies.

So after we had finished our dinner we watched a movie too 'Maleficent,' it was so damn good i swear. Time had drifted past that we hadn't realised it was   
11:30pm already!

I was feeling drowsy and worried that Jamie would find me and kill me. The thought kept replaying in my head as i was staring into the horizon.

Jacobs voice saying

"Lets go to sleep," Woke me up.

"You sleep in my room and i'll sleep on the couch yeah?" Jacob asks.

I awkwardly sit there for a bit because i only just woke up, then i speak.

"Umm Jacob..."

I start to speak slowly while going through cardiac arrest on the inside,

"I-I can't sleep by myself... "

After saying that my eyes start to water and i blink about a 150 times cause it was so damn awkward.

Jacob was staring at me in shock. I mean well who wouldn't a 16 year old girl not being able to sleep by her self is pretty shocking i mean like kids younger that me can sleep by them selves and then there's me...

A made for nothing loser who needs someone by her side giving her warmth and love.

"You can't sleep by yourself sarah?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah i can't sleep by myself."

I look down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Well that's ok we can sleep together then, like if you don't mind that is...He blushes and scratches his head awkwardly. Or i could bring you a dead corpse and you could sleep with that?"

I look at him in surprise.

"Hahahahaha did you actually think the corpse was a legitimate option?" He laughs.

Well i mean you are a vampire so you never know ahaha:')

I nervously thought in my head.

"But i'll take the first option." Sarah replies.

"Alright then come on Sarah." He smiles

We both head upstairs slowly to Jacobs room. I was still a bit dizzy so i had Jacob holding my hand and helping me.

"Jacob im scared....Jamie's going to kill me." I start shaking.

Jacob squeezes my hand tighter.

"Don't worry i locked all the doors and windows we'll be fine."

Mean while in my head i'm having a seizure because What the Fuck!?! Ain't no locked door or window gonna stop Jamie from beating my Ass!? While i have a seizure Jacob talks.

"By the way hahahaha i won't just 'lock' the doors and windows from a Vampire i put a special poison called Euphoria which basically burns Vampires skin and creates internal bleeding, i applied the poison on the sides of the windows and on the sides of the door and the door knob. So nothing's going to happen.

And plus even if Jamie does find you he wouldn't kill you that quick because he knows your injured, and what's the point of killing the victim when you took all that effort to plan and kidnap them?

And plus in a vampires side if they haven't killed you in an hour then they want to keep you for life. Just don't worry because i'll be there to protect you Sarah." He smiles gracefully

Sleeping with a stranger...

We head off to bed and Jacob turns the lights off, we lay there quietly until Jacob wraps his arms around me and cuddles me suddenly while saying

"I'll be there to protect you."

We both drift off to sleep in peace and quiet until

SLAM

The window is all of a sudden broken into pieces.

I gasp in shock when i realise who the figure is. It was Jamie...He was covered in blood and burns. He was breathing heavily, there was blood coming out of Jamie's eyes and mouth, which meant he was severely angry, stressed and was going to kill somebody.

He could also have internal bleeding from Euphoria just as Jacob had said. There were burns all over his hands and i could see the poison burn marks on his clothes they had even gone through his clothes...Holy shit.

"Your going to face hell Sarah." Jamie speaks.

I turn towards Jacob he was traumatised. He starts to speak.

"No...The Euphoria...You should have Died by now...What's going on..."

Jacob was basically speechless.

I had no other option so i screamed.

"Jacob let's run!!!!"

But before Jacob could grab hold of my hand Jamie had already reached me, he looked at Jacob with a glare and in less than a millisecond we had back dived out of the broken window.

"JACOB!!!!!!! I scream falling.

"SARAH!!!!!!! Jacob yells back,

he was saying something else but i couldn't hear a single word.

All i could see was movement in Jacobs mouth. But most of all i thought,

I'm screwed.

A/N

OMG that was a long page damn! hope you guys liked it sorry for my editing i'm not that good at it as you can see lol. But comment and vote :) it makes me so happy!:*


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

I thought while in Jamie's arms.

He looked at me with deep anger glowing in his eyes. I could tell he was extremely pissed and could kill anyone right now. I stayed quiet trying not to irritate Jamie but then he speaks.

"Oh how much of a cruel punishment your going to suffer when we get home."

I stared at Jamie in terror.

He was smiling so wantingly like he couldn't wait for something bad to happen.

We were leaping through the skies of night in nothing but silence. I saw the house,

"No! Please Jamie just give me a chance!"

Jamie turns towards Sarah with a blank expression.

"I won't run away, escape, anything please!!! I beg Jamie not to kill or punish me.

"Sorry sweet heart too late for forgiveness now."

We land on the ground with a small thud after that Jamie drags me by my arms into the house. I yelp from the pain in my injured right arm while begging Jamie for mercy.

"JAMIE PLEASE!!! I'm sorry please don't do this!"

I see Izumi standing near. He looks at me in disappointment and sadness then looks away.

"Izumi..." I say with guilt.

In no less than a second Jamie and i were standing at the entrance to a deep basement. It was dark and cold, i could feel the slight breeze of wind against my skin.

"Jamie...?" I look and ask confused.

All of a sudden Jamie puts his hand on my chest and gives a gentle push...

"Sorry Babe."

And i fall hitting every part of my body while falling down the basement stairs.

I scream in agony and pain when hitting the stairs until [Thud.]

I hit the cold hard basement ground. I stay there paralysed, blood streaming down my mouth until eventually i black out.

I didn't know what had happened while i was unconscious but when i woke up i was in only my bra and underwear chained to a wall. I then look up to see Jamie with a wicked smile.

"Oh my dearest sarah how i pity you so much."

He says cruelly smiling.

"I hate to see my Girl suffer like this but what could i do? This is what happens when you don't follow my rules."

He then kisses me and licks the blood off the side of my mouth.

"Such magnificent blood."

Comment vote guys! I love u all so much!:*


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

 

"How long it took for me to find you Sarah and when i did i was so Fucking pissed. Especially because you were with another Guy... And that made me even more angrier than what i already am. I'm losing my patience.

And all that trouble and irritation it took for me to look for you as well... Every part counts.

Now let's continue with the punishment."

Jamie smiles while i sit there traumatised and it's good that i am because what's going to happen next isn't pretty. Jamie pulls out a knife from his right pocket.

"I'm sure you'll like this punishment," He says.

"Wait... Jamie what are you doing?!" I shout.

"I'm going to make something you will never forget."

He presses the knife down onto my right injured arm that's been wrapped in bandages by Jacob. He starts going deep into my skin carving something deeper and deeper each time.

I then realised he was writing something. I was screaming, shouting, and begging for mercy during the time. He then stops. 'Listen' was the word he had written. I was terrified.

Blood was seeping down my arm. 'Listen,' I look at the word forever scarring my skin. I'm pretty sure i'll listen now. My arm was killing from the excruciating pain.

It's like Jamie's behaviour is getting worse and worse every time...What the hell am i going to do...?

I can't escape because Jamie will kill me for sure. I wonder what Jacob is doing i hope he'll look for me.

(Jamie get's up)

"For the time being Sarah you'll be staying here. And if that 'Friend' of yours ever comes i'll be sure to kill him."

Actually on the other hand, i thought. I don't want Jacob to come because when Jamie say's that he'll do something he'll do it and i don't want Jacob killed. So what the hell should i do now?!

"I'll be leaving now, sleep tight don't let the spiders bite."

(Door slams shut)

WTF... Is he seriously gonna make me sleep in here?! And S-SPIDERS??? Hell No! I ain't staying here to have some random sleep over with these ugly ass spiders.

"Shit," what now?

I sure as hell am not going to die like this. Just who the hell does he think he is? My Mum?? And what the hell did i ever do to him? Damn i just want to shove a pineapple up his ass right now. But i can't because i have to focus on getting myself out of this mess but how? It's dark as hell.

That loser just had to turn off the lights while leaving. Great now i'm in a Mofo basement where it feels like i'm in Antarctica with my ass chained to a wall doing the tango for Jesus to help me, wow my life is great. There's no point in whinging cause that's not going to help me in this moment.

Iv'e got to find a way to get to Jacob and for Jacob not to get killed by Jamie.

"Is there a lamp or something?"

It's so dark i can't see shit! Well guess i'll have to feel my way round. So i start to feel, tapping the ground to see or should i say feel if there are any objects within my reach.

I keep feeling the ground in search of an item that feels like the shape of a lamp or torch etc. I knew that i had found something after i had knocked it over. I felt the object and it felt exactly like a lamp shockingly...I inspect the item to clarify that it was a lamp and not some past corpse that Jamie may have killed.

My heart was about to jump out of my chest for the excitement of actually finding a lamp. I thought on how a lamp was even here. Maybe Jamie left it in here on purpose or so that i didn't have to eat in the darkness, or just because he couldn't be bothered moving his ass to turn the light on and off.

One of those reasons are probably why he left it there. I shouldn't let them see the lamp...

"Ok so now the plan..."

I'm gonna start by checking how far the chains extend. Wait! Before that i need to see if the lamp actually works or i'm going straight to hell.

I feel around the lamp for a button luckily i find one. I press it and it doesn't work so i try again.

"No no no no!"

Please don't do this to me not now! The lamp wouldn't work. From Anger and frustration i throw the lamp on the ground. The whole room lights up with a dim type of light.

"Well that was a Fucking Miracle."

I stand and check how far the chains extend.

Hmm...Then i started counting while taking steps, "One... two... three...Damn! Only 3 meters, the doors like 10 meters away.

"Grrr hell with it!!!"

I yell with the top of my lungs, suddenly i trip over something and fall while yanking the chain with me.

"Ohh wtf..."

(Wow that was a long chapter...Hope you guys like it comment vote :)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I stay on the ground.

"This is hopeless." I sigh in frustration

I'm so tired, I'm so fucking tired. All that trouble from yesterday has now given me fatigue.Without knowing it i fall asleep.Waking up in the exact same position as before, feeling much more relaxed and motivated to escape this hell. It's so cold i shiver continuously.

*Stomach Growls*

I have a mental break down in my head.

Is Jamie going to leave me here to die? 

"Ugh goddammit," I lie down with a thud.

I immediately pull myself back up when i hear footsteps heading towards the basement door. I hear the

'Jingle'

Sound of the keys and start to panic. Thinking about what is going to happen right at the moment. I get up and slowly walk backwards. My hands touching the wall. 

The door opens and it was Jamie. He had brought me food.

Thank god! I'm soo hungry.

Jamie holds the tray in front of me then places it on the ground. He has a blank face. Even though i'm starving i'm also afraid. I haven't forgotten about what has happened, neither has Jamie which is why he brings his hand up to my face and with full force slaps the living hell out of me. I get thrown across the basement room and hit my head on a table, cutting my forehead.

Blood starts streaming down my face. I didn't even scream from the amount of shock i was in. Just how strong can they get... This cut was made from a slap, how does that even work... I think to myself.

"Your in deep Fucking hell right now Sarah, don't think you'll be getting it easy from now on!! "

Jamie burns me with his words.

I never thought i would get it easy anyway. I think in my head. Jamie starts walking towards me his eyes glowing luminescent red.

"No... Get the Fuck away from me!!! I yell.

As if Jamie gives a shit. He grabs my hand forcing me up and pushes me against the cold wall. My ankle has also been sprained, i wince to the pain.

I was shifted into a position where my head rests on Jamies right hand and his left hand holds my right shoulder.

I could feel Jamies cold breath hit my neck, making me shiver. Jamie slowly but deeply goes in, biting my neck. He increases the pressure making me yelp. My life is slowly being drained away...I eventually pass out.

(Jamies Pov) -

Sarah collapses onto the ground after i drink her blood. I wipe off the remaining blood on the side of my mouth. I look at her then leave, locking the door behind me, not even having the time to pity her. I go to my room upstairs and throw myself onto the bed, switching on the TV. It was the news and Sarah was on it.

(News Reporter Speaks)

"Sarah Knight a 16 year old girl now missing for two weeks. She still has not been discovered."

(Sarahs parents speak)

"Please Sarah! If you're watching were sorry! We will never argue again please come home were worried sick, please forgive us!"

"What stupid parents," Jamie speaks.

(Sarahs brother speaks)

"SARAH please come home! Please!!! My beautiful sister please... Come home. And if who ever has taken my sister is watching right now, don't hurt her please...She's just scared. I love my sister she's all i have."

"What a good brother."

Sort of reminds me of Izumi, but he's usually a cunt most of the time.

Jamie says. Then turns off the Tv. I'm tired as hell, I'm gonna sleep to rest off my disturbed mind. Izumi appears in Jamies room, eyes glowing red. He grabs the keys that unlocks the basement door and sarahs chains and disappears. Reappearing in the basement where sarah is.

(Izumis Pov) -

I see sarah lying on the ground unconscious, bite marks drilled through her neck. The blood was still fresh streaming from her neck. I'm too furiated to care. I kick sarah in the stomach violently, forcing her to wake up.

I was pissed at her for leaving because i was the one helping her all this time. But for her to have left without telling me brings pain and anger to my soul, after what i did for her.

"IZUMI!," She screams and chokes for air. When she finally regains her breath she apologises for leaving without informing me.

"Sorry Sarah too late for apologies now."

A/N

Fucking Izumi went from 0-100 real quick damn.

Comment, vote. This shit is getting pretty serious now. I don't think much comedy will be heard of from now on. But hope you enjoy reading xoxo


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

(Sarahs Pov) -

Izumi grabs hold of my wrist. His eyes change colour almost instantly to a bright white. It's as if there's lightning stirring up in his eyes. I stay positioned. Shocked, scared, wondering what is happening to me. Until i hear the sound of a bone break.

I look down at my wrist. There was blood running down my wrist. I look up at Izumi, his eyes were beaming and blood was streaming down his eyes and the side of his sick smile. I scream,

Izumi laughs.

I have become my Brother....

(Jamies Pov) -

I wake up suddenly. Like i had just experienced a bad dream, but then... I realise... It's not a bad dream it's reality. When i hear a scream.

"SARAH!" I yell.

I immediately run down the stairs and pause when i'm face to face with my Brother. His eyes were blinding me. He has an Evil smile plastered onto his face. Iv'e never seen Izumi like this before. The other guys left the house to live their own lives so the house now belongs to me and my only brother Izumi, it's lonely now.

"Izumi what the Fuck!? Get out of the way!"

I run up to the basement door but can't open it because i didn't want to see sarah. All those things i did would rush back to me. So i turn to Izumi. That damned smirk was still on his face.

"Izumi," i speak concerned about what has happened.

"What did you do to Sarah?" I ask.

"Break her wrist."

Instantly i get a reply from Izumi and with one swift move of my hand i punch the living Fuck out of Izumi. I grab my Brother by his throat,

"Don't ever Fucking do that to Sarah!!!"

I warn him.

"Or what?" Izumi returns a question.

I turn around.

"I'll kill you otherwise."

"If you haven't noticed already, I'm Dead Fuckwit."

"No now you are."

Obviously we can't die but I am mad.  
I grab Izumi by the head and turn my hands, breaking his neck. He falls to the ground. I then drag him upstairs by his feet and then put him in bed. I then go to my room and sleep.

(Izumis Pov) -

I wake up screaming.

"AHHHH! That Fucking Asshole!! I'll kill him if he does that again!. I put my hands on the sides of my head and fix my Neck back into shape. I then suddenly pass out.

(Sarahs Pov) -

I wake up gasping for air. I feel an awful pain from my right arm and realise oh yeah that's right Izumi broke my WRIST. The blood on my arm was still not dry. I try to move but remember my ankle was also sprained. I can't Fucking stay here anymore! This is Hell...I try to get up anyway. Even though pain brings me down.

I manage to get up and notice something on the ground...It was the keys...The keys that will unlock my chains, that will unlock the door, the keys that will Free me.

I stare in shock

"Oh my god."

This is my chance! I grab the keys and immediately unlock the chains, oh what a relief these chains are off my feet. I then quickly look around in search of a first Aid kit.

I luckily find one.

I open it and find bandages inside, i wrap the bandages around my broken wrist and treat my other injuries as well. Afterwards i go for another look around and find a back pack, i throw in my first aid kit and look through cupboards finding canned foods and bottles of water. I then find a secret trap door, i use the keys to open it. It was dusty as hell when i opened the door, I inhaled a load of dust. I cough out the dust while i look down into what was hidden beneath. It was extremely dark. When i stand up

To look for a torch i lose balance because of my ankle and fall in. I hit my nose on the step ladder or what felt like it. After i hit the ground i feel blood pouring out of my nose. I stand up and hold my nose attempting to shut down the blood spill, but fail miserably. It wasn't even as dark as i thought it was. There's just enough light that i can see Bodies...

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I was screaming internally.

Do they kill people and leave their bodies down here...? I thought. No! I'm wasting time! I run through the bodies trying to avoid stepping on them. While i run i feel a hand grab my ankle, i Fall.

"Help...Me..."

The woman on the ground says. She looks so young! Like 20.

"I can't! I shout crying i'm sorry i'm so sorry!!"

I get back up wincing and limp the rest of the way. When i meet the door i risked my life for, i hope its my last door. The door that releases me of this Hell.

A/N -

Finally updated i hope you guys enjoy.

When Jamie, Izumi and the other Vampires see people their probably like

"Hold up tell me what you see, pull up watch these Mother Fuckers Bleed."

Comment Vote guys ily.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 

 

I push the door open with the remaining strength i have and fall on the cold grass, It was freezing.

I get up and put on a jacket that Jacob had given to me back at his place. At least that will cover me up since Jamie had taken my clothes. As i start to head off something falls out of my pocket.

It was a small note. I reach down to get it and then read what it says.

[ Note ] -

Sarah this note is a back up plan if something goes wrong. Right now if you're reading this note and you're in trouble go to this place 'Forest Snow Creek' It will take 10 hours i'm sorry...  
I also put $400 in the top right pocket of the Jacket i gave to you. Take care Sarah, and promise to me that you'll make it back.

I clench my fist.

"I promise Jacob. I promise I'll make it back alive."

I put the note back into the same pocket where the money is kept. Once i realise that iv'e stayed a little too long and that Jamie and Izumi could come and kill me anytime right now, i run.

It's been 2 hours now. I'm so happy i'm free, I'm not suffering anymore. I honestly don't know how long i was there for and i don't want to hold onto that memory either.

Something white slowly falls in front of my face. I hold out my hand and catch it. It was a snowflake.

"It's Christmas."

I start to cry as the snowflake slowly melts away on my hand. Because it's christmas and this is how i'm spending it. In the cold weather wearing barely any clothing, knowing that my family is crying too.

"I'm not going to give up,"

I motivate myself.

I keep walking until i finally get to a town 3 hours away from that disgraced place. The town was so bright and beautiful. Christmas lights and trees were everywhere. The shops were decorated so nicely and the clothes on display are so pretty. Now that i'm in town i should buy myself some clothes to refresh myself. I cover my head with my Jacket hood and enter the shops.

I had to cover my face or else people would see my bruises and cuts. The first section i go to is the clothing area.

I look at the clothes. I'm pretty much in love with pink and find the perfect clothes for the situation i'm in. I get a pink coloured Parka with a hood covered with pretty fake wolf fur. I then get cream coloured pants, a top, light brown snow boots and some other stuff. Pretty and perfect for snow walking conditions.

Afterwards i go to the makeup section. I can't always hide my face with my hood and hands, so i'm gonna buy makeup to cover up. I buy foundation a slightly tanned tone.

I buy mascara, lip gloss, lip balm because my lips are dry and cracked, eye shadow, blush and i'm done. All that cost me about a $150 dollars i'm happy with the price.

I pay and exit the shop and go for a walk around looking for a place to cleanse myself and my soul. I find a place called 'Withers Berry hot springs.' This must be the towns local hot springs i thought. I go inside, it's so warm and pretty inside the place.

The hot springs were based on Japanese style.

Although the place is beautiful i  
want to kill myself on how damn expensive the springs are! $50 for one person one hour...? Expensive but i guess it's worth it after what iv'e been through.

I pay and ask the receptionist if there were any places i could wash and dry my clothes. The lady at the reception says they also wash and dry clothes along with the hot springs payment. How lucky is that! After celebrating my happiness the lady leads me to a private spring, I'm so happy they had that choice.

The lady opens up the doors.

It was a Large room with a big spring and a garden area where i can change my clothes! Once the lady leaves i immediately undress and get into the Hot spring.

"Omg i'm in heaven right now."

Its as if my pain is all going away. I bathe my body and let the minerals soak into my skin. Making my body slightly shimmer silver and gold. I've been here for maybe an hour, i should go now. I get out of the spring and wrap a white towel around my body.

I notice my clothes folded and put neatly into an adorable basket covered in cute little flowers. I pick up my clothes and smell them .

Omg! They smelt sooo good and were vanilla scented! I start getting dressed. First i put on my blue top then i put on my cream coloured pants then my pastel pink socks, my parka and last my light brown snow boots. I seriously feel amazing right now.

I chuck on my backpack and leave the room. I thank the lady at the reception and then leave the springs.

My stomach will literally commit suicide if i don't eat anything so i go to a take away shop and buy a wrap. Omg it tastes so beautiful. After i finish eating i continue the rest of the walk which will take another 7 hours.

A/n -   
Don't forget to Comment and Vote! :D


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 

(Back at Jamie's and Izumi's place)

[ Jamies Pov ] -

I wake up a couple of hours later feeling alive even though i'm dead.

"Shit!" I need to check on Sarah!

I run down the stairs. When i get to the basement door i freeze. All the memories of what i did to sarah come flooding back to me. I slowly open the door, Looking down i speak.

"Sarah...I - Im sorry i treated you so badly i promise i'll treat you well agai-"

My words were cut off when i look to see blood on the ground, the chains were unlocked and the trap door was open.

"What the Fuck..." I stand there confused as hell.

Was she gone? Is she hiding? Where is she? I don't know. So i go underground. I can see blood on the step ladder and on the ground. I can see every detail because i'm a Vampire and my vision is powerful.

I follow the trail of blood and look up to see where the trail ends and it was an open door leading to an exit. And that's when i thought she's escaped...

"Wait the basement door was unlocked...And the last person to have the keys was Izumi...Hang on a minute did Izumi leave the FUCKING KEYS IN THE BASEMENT WHERE SARAH COULD GET THEM!?!"

I rage and storm up the stairs kicking Izumis door down.

"YOU FUCKING MORON!!!" I scream at Izumi and punch him in the mouth.

Izumi wakes up coughing blood.

"WHAT THE FUCK JAMIE!!!" Izumi screams back at me.

"Sarah's escaped because you LEFT THE KEYS IN THE BASEMENT!!!"

"Shit..." Izumi curses.

"Were going to look for her Izumi. I don't care how long it Fucking takes. We'll keep going until we turn to Dust. And were not gonna stop until we find her."

"How are we going to find her though Jamie? She could literally be anywhere, hours away maybe. And are we doing this by foot?" Izumi asks.

"No we're taking the Bikes."

"Thank god," izumi replies.

"Hey Izumi are you going to wear your gear?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I guess i should wear mine too."

Izumi slips on his blue and white gear and Jamie zips up his black and silver gear. They put their helmets on.

"Alright Izumi let's get some stuff and then lets go get our bikes."

They pack thousands of dollars, ropes, Knifes and tools to fix their bikes if something were to happen. They get to the shed and Jamie opens the doors.

"Come on Izumi get your bike,"

Jamie instructs. Izumi get's his bike then Jamie get's his. They both start the Engines and head off into the night.

[Comment Vote]


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 

( Sarah's Pov ) -

I grab out the last bottle of water from my back pack and drink the whole thing in an instant. I look at the note Jacob had given to me,

'Forest Snow Creek.' And then i look up at the board sign and it pretty much said the exact same thing. I'm guessing that's the house then.

It looks like a cottage house and the roof was covered in snow the surrounding environment was crystalised, so pretty.

The house looks soo nice, the lights were on. I walk up the stairs and gently knock on the door.

Jacob answers the door. I run into his arms crying, thanking him for helping me. Jacob holds me tight in his arms and kisses my forehead.

"It's ok Sarah, he comforts me and smiles. Sarah lets go inside."

"Ok" i reply sniffling.

"I'm going to make you some Hot chocolate, make yourself comfortable in the mean time."

I thank Jacob and then take off my backpack and pink parka because it was stuffy.

Jacob finishes making my hot chocolate and hands it over to me with a sugary smile, I smile back.

That's when i thought holy shit i haven't brushed my teeth in days omg dying on the inside right now.

Jacob asks if i wanted to have a bath after my hot chocolate, i reply with a

"Yes thank you." Jacob replies

"Alright" :)

I finish my hot chocolate and ask to go and brush my teeth. Jacob replies

"Sure."

So i finish brushing my teeth, using a spare brush Jacob had and sat back down on the couch. Jacob asks about my arm.

"Izumi broke my wrist," i reply.

Jacob drops whatever he was holding and rushes to me.

"Is the wound dry??," he asks worried.

"I don't think it is," i reply.

And that's when i realised Jamie and Izumi can track me down by the scent of my blood.

Jacob runs somewhere and comes back with a wet cloth, some cream thing, some cotton balls, bandaids, bandages and dettol. Jacob asks me to hold out my arm, i do as told.

"Sarah! You need to tell me if you have injuries as serious as this! Actually any injuries at all."

"I-i," i stutter as i try to talk.

"It's ok i'll quickly treat them," Jacob says. Before i start to cry.

Jacob first tends to the cut on my forehead by using the wet cloth to clean the cut, i was blushing on how close to my face Jacob was i could see clear into his pretty green eyes just sparkling.

He then gets a cotton ball dipped in Dettol and then uses it to clear and prevent any microorganisms lurking within my cut.

He gives a slight blow on my wound calming the stinging down and then puts on a band aid.

After that Jacob asks me for any other injuries. I tell Jacob that my ankle had also been sprained. Jacob nods.

"Sarah this is going to hurt,"Jacob says.

"Ok,"

i reply covering my mouth with my hand waiting for the pain to come. And then it comes. Jacob holds my foot and twists it making sure all my ligaments go back to place.

I was screaming into my hand as tears were coming out of my eyes.

Jacob wraps my ankle with bandages and secures them by attaching clips onto the sides.

"Ok it's all done sarah!"

Jacob yells over my screaming, i stop screaming.

"Ok Sarah so this last one is going to hurt even more than the ankle because it's your wrist, so i need you to stand up."

I stand up slowly wincing to the pain in my ankle.

"Sarah...Are you ready?"

"R-ready," i reply closing my eyes tight.

Then all of a sudden Jacob uses his left hand and pushes my body into his and kisses me while using his right hand to push my broken wrist bone back into it's place.

Jacob then brings his beautiful lips away from mine and we lock eyes. My teary light ocean blue eyes and his stunning emerald green eyes, Jacob smiles at me.

That's when i realise i have fallen in love with Jacob.

A/n Comment Vote guys! Ily>3


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 

"I-i'm sorry if that was awkward. It was the only way i could think of to distract you from the pain..."

"It's alright Jacob, i actually didn't mind." I smiled, Jacob smiled back.

"Sarah i'm going to put cream on you. The cream is going to fully heal your injuries. Which then the smell of your blood will be gone. Then it'll make it extremely difficult for the Brothers from Hell to find you.

"Oh..ok" I reply still wary from the situation.

"Alright i'll put the cream on, hold out your wrist for me sarah."

"Ok," I reply. As i reach out to remove my bandage Jacob stops me by placing his hand on mine.

"No Sarah the cream will soak through your bandages. You don't have to take them off."

Jacob gives off a sugary smile which makes me even more attracted to him.

I nod. Jacob applies the cream to all of my injuries.

"Give them an hour. Then you'll be all good."

"Ok thank you so much Jacob," I reply.

"Sarah, Jacob smiles. Come with me i'll show you your room."

I follow Jacob to my room upstairs. Jacob opens the door leading to my room. The room was double the size of my original room and was coated in Beige cream colour.

I had a pastel pink walk in closet and it's literally one of my dreams to have a walk in closet and the colour pink! There was also a King sized bed with pastel blue bed sheets. I had a Chandlier for a light! How rich is Jacob seriously!? Like what the hell, I thought in my head. So of course i ask.

"Jacob where do you get money from to afford all of this???"

"My Parents," He replies to me smiling.

"Wow, i reply astonished. So where are they now?" I ask.

"They're Dead."

Jacob replies. He looks across the room with bland, life less eyes.

"Oh i- " I was cut off.

"They died in a Vampire war. There are only a few vampires that survived, including myself, Jamie and Izumi."

"Against who was the battle?"

"Humans."

"Humans..." I respond shocked.

"Did you notice why Jamie and Izumi didn't kill me? It's because there are only a few remaining in our species."

"I-i"

"Anyway, Jacob cuts me off. Anything you would like to wear is all in the closet, including fresh towels. I'll be down stairs making dinner. So just relax until it's been an hour. Take a shower so the cream can go. The wounds would have healed by then. Anyways see you down stairs Sarah"

Jacob closes the door behind him.

I stand in the room excited, hurt, and traumatised. I shouldn't have asked all of those questions, he seems upset.

Comment Vote Ily


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 

(Sarahs Pov)

Well then i guess i should pick out some clothes.

Damn my back pack and Parka are down stairs,

"ugh,"

I'll get them later I cbf right now.

I go into my walk in closet and pick out some night clothes. A pink frilly top with cute clouds and pink cotton pants. There were some Hot pink boots which i chose as well.

I throw my belongings onto the bed and literally fall asleep on the floor like the cow that i am. I wake up an hour and a half later. My fatigue exited my body and i feel great. I get the hell off the ground and take off all of my clothes and walk into my very own bathroom.

After my refreshing shower i put on all of my clothes and spray myself with Pink Sugar perfume that was next to the sink waiting for me to use it.

"Damn Hunni i feel so good,"

time for make up, cause from all the shit I've been through why the hell not? I wear Rose gold eye shadow, Black eye liner and coat my long lashes with Mascara.

I conceal my face and put on some pink light shimmer lip gloss and i'm done. My hair is dead straight and dries in 10 minutes so that makes my life easier. My wounds have finally healed up thank fully. I slip on my hot pink boots. Last i just whip on my purple robe and head down stairs.

DAMN i look hot i thought to myself. I see Jacob walk out of his room and I look at him, he notices me. Well no shit cause i am walking down the stairs lol.

"You finished showering too? He asks with a bright smile.

"Yeah," I reply smiling back.

"Wow you look so good Sarah! I wish you were my Girlfriend..." Jacob mumbles, I hear and blush.

"Anyway dinners all done."

Jacob informs me with a cute smile and wink. I swear i melted on the spot.

I drool when i see what's on the table. Tender Steak, with baked Potatoes and mini Mushrooms with gravy glazed on top of the steak and mashed potato.

"How are u such an amazing cook!?"

I yell across the kitchen with an excited voice.

Jacob laughs

"I guess it's just my love for food."

He blushes.

"Anyway! Come on Sarah let's eat we both must be starving, Jacob smirks adorably. Oh and Sarah i want to give you something afterwards as well."

"Oh ok sure." I reply

In the mean while me and Jacob laugh and talk about random stuff.

For Dessert we had pink pudding with syrup and strawberries on top Yumm.

We finish eating and i thank Jacob for everything EVERYTHING, as in cooking for me, giving me money, letting me stay with him, protecting me and for saving my life. I also apologise for the awkward question asking moment i had.

Like seriously he must have been like wtf when i asked him. But he said it's ok and it doesn't matter.

"Sarah come i want to show you something," Jacob smiles at me. 

 

Comment Vote :*


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 

"Sure," I reply and follow Jacob.

He pushes a door open and leads me into a basement. I shiver and fall to my knees.

I cry and hold onto Jacob.

"Sarah! What's wrong?? " He asks panicking.

"Jacob... I'm sorry it's just that i was tortured in a basement and...I just remembered everything." 

"Sarah..."

Jacob calmly says my name and bends down. I look at Jacob, tears falling down my face. He gently tilts my chin up, smiles at me and then kisses me. I was surprised. He releases me and pulls me up. We move away from the basement entrance.

"Sarah don't cry anymore...I will always be here for you, protecting you. You're safe, your not suffering anymore."

Jacob pulls me into a hug. His face leaned against my neck. And my face buried in his chest.

"Sarah..." Jacob quietly says.

"Will you go out with me?"

My eyes go wide and tears fall.

I reply with a

"Yes."

And passionately kiss Jacob. We let go and Jacob holds my hand and leads me down into the basement. My confidence has gotten stronger now that i'm with Jacob.

When we finally get to what Jacob wants to show me. My eyes are full of wonder. In the basement was a garden of the night. Glowing mushrooms on top of glowing moss and grass. Fireflies roam the darkness, plants i had never seen before were here.

"This is my Garden of Light." Jacob says

"Th-This is amazing Jacob! How did you create something so beautiful?"

"I'm self taught so some how i taught my self to do all this. I really love things that glow."

Jacob smiles.

"Oh Sarah wait a second."

I watch the beautiful garden of light while Jacob goes.

"Sarah,"

Jacob says my name and i look towards him. He's holding a heart shaped gem glowing bright blue and shimmering inside. Jacob gives me the Necklace.

"It's so beautiful Jacob. It's as if i can see nature within the gem."

Jacob gently smiles.

"Sarah this necklace will protect you. It will warn you of evil. Blue means no evil is near you and who ever is talking to you is pure. Red means there is evil near you or in the person talking to you. If the gem ever goes black don't stay, run because that person will kill you.

I nod my head listening to every word Jacob says. I hand back the necklace to Jacob and he puts it on me.

"Please remember me with this Necklace Sarah."

Jacob kisses my neck. 

 

A/N

Nothing is more interesting than a couple! In a world full of Vampires

Comment vote guys? :D What do you think of this chapter? Plz plz plz comment i want to hear your advice! <3


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 

"I'll always remember the one who protected me Jacob."

I say as i shift my body in order to kiss Jacob.

Jacob holds me.

"Hey lets go to sleep, we're leaving this place tomorrow Sarah."

"Leaving?" I say curious

"Yeah because this is the second closest place from where Jamie and Izumi live, so they can find us. They might be looking for you right now Sarah... And if they find me I'll be killed for sure."

"Jacob, I say while grabbing his hand.   
Let's go to sleep right now."

"Hey..." He says blushing, are you going to sleep with me? I mean we are a couple now."

"Jacob...Why wouldn't I sleep with you?" I smile

I pull Jacob to my room.We turn the lights off and hop into bed, Jacob passionately kisses me.

"We're going someplace far Sarah..." Jacob kisses my forehead

|6:00 am|

I wake up to someone shaking me,"ugh...uhh" I slowly mumble.

"Babe time to leave," Jacob says smiling

The morning blur takes over my eyes but I knew Jacob had a cute smile.

I struggle to get up because I'm definitely not a morning person, but I manage to get up in the end. I get myself ready, eat breakfast, pack my stuff, and I'm ready to go.

We get out of the house and Jacob tells me to

"Get in," I look at what he tells me to get into. It was a silver Lamborghini.

I literally scream from how excited I was to see my dream car.

"Jacob!!! I scream. This is my favourite car! "

Jacob laughs blushing at the same time.

"I'll be getting getting you a pink Lamborghini then."

He whispers into my ear, making me go red. I hug Jacob.

We're on the road now, the country side. I look out through the car window, the sunrise illuminates the view. I close my eyes as the warm summer breeze hits my skin.

"Babe, Jacob makes my eyes flutter open Seeing as we're...I guess starting Fresh, you should get your hair dyed or something."

"OMG Yes! Jacob I should, I really want to dye my hair pink, just the ends."

"We're almost in town Sarah, I'll take you to a Hair dresser." Jacob smiles

30 minutes later we pull up at a town called 'Maple Meadows' we drove nonstop for a week. I was tired, Jacob was tired, but we dealt with it.

Jacob gets out of the car and I follow. We hold hands and walk to the town entrance board sign.

' This town known for the best tasting Maple Syrup '

My mouth starts to water as I think of Maple Syrup, pancakes and Ice cream, Jacob notices and smiles.

"Well that means we'll just have too get something to eat with the best tasting Maple Syrup." He says half joking

We get back in the car and drive further into town. Until I point out a salon, we go inside.

I tell the girl inside what I want and she nods her head smiling and also asking

"is that your Bf?"

I reply with a smile on my face

"Hell yeah he's my Boyfriend" she winks at me.

After my hair gets dip dyed pink, I reveal the final results to Jacob.

His eyes go wide, he comes up to me and holds a strand of my hair and twirls it around looking at the Vibrant colour.

"Your hairs beautiful Sarah," he says

We exit the salon, me proud of my new hair.

"Babe we should eat." Jacob says

"Yeah we should." I reply with a grin

We come to a cute cafe and look at the menu. I immediately spot pancakes maple syrup n ice cream. I turn to tell Jacob, but he was already at the counter saying pancakes maple syrup and ice cream.

He looked back at me with a grin. He knew that I wanted that, the best boyfriend I could ever have. I grin back at him. We sit at our table while our pancakes were being prepared.

Jacob swings back in his chair and crosses his arms behind his head. A large grin painted onto his face.

"I knew you wanted pancakes, Ice cream and syrup."

I get up out of my chair and pull Jacob by his shirt towards me, his lips swiftly land on mine.

We stay like that for a couple of seconds and then pull away.

Jacob was blushing bright red.

"I love you Jacob," I say glad to have someone so beautiful. 

"I love you too Sarah" Jacob smiles

Moments later our order of pancakes syrup and ice cream arrive.

I eat the pancakes and syrup fills my mouth. Instantly I'm in heaven.

A/N

Lol finally an update! Comment vote plz! And also read my new book Elixir! <3


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Mmmm yes here we go with the sex scene!!!

After finishing mountains of pancakes soaked in maple syrup and enough ice cream to kill a lactose intolerant person 10 times, Jacob drives me to our next destination in his silver Lamborghini Aventador, a luxurious double story house that makes my jaw drop. As soon as Jacob unlocks the door, I sprint inside faster than I ran into EB Games when Pokemon Sun and Moonﾙ was released. I explore every last inch of the house, and find a huge pool, 13 rooms, 7 bathrooms, a cinema and an underground garage outfitted with the most expensive cars I have ever seen. But despite the size of the house, it still feels warm and cozy.

By the time I finish exploring the entire house, I make my way back to the main bedroom where Jacob awaits me out on the balcony, which overlooks a beach beautiful enough to rival those in Hawaii. When he hears me stepping into the room, he turns around, and gives me a look that I can't decipher. What was he thinking about? He enters the room, closing the balcony door behind him and the atmosphere changes instantly. Soon the room feels too hot and I can't tear my eyes away from Jacob's, which are burning into mine with an intensity I had never seen before.

Without thinking, I start stripping, taking my clothes off one by one. Once I'm down to just my bra and underwear, I notice red blooming in Jacob's cheeks, and his eyes are bloodshot, as if he has a fever. I notice how his look of nervousness soon turns to distress once I reach my hand around my back to unclasp my bra. As my bra falls to the pile of clothes pooling around my feet, I wonder If I'm maybe taking this too far, and that I may scare him off, but, determined, I pull down my underwear in one go, and shoot him a devilish wink and smile before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind me.

Now that I am left to my own devices, I drop my confident facade and cover my face with my hands, trying to muffle the squealing sound I'm making out of embarrassment. Did I really just do that? I shake myself out of my thoughts and turn on the hot water, and almost miss the sound of Jacob tripping and knocking over a lamp outside, and the quiet "fuckshitfuck" that follows. I can't help but giggle as I step into the shower, where I try and relax myself and gather my thoughts.

Once I have finished showering, I dry myself off and drape the fluffy white towel around my body, before walking back out into the bedroom, where Jacob, now sporting a dark purple bruise on his left leg, awaits me. He shoots up as soon as he notices my presence, and I walk right up to him, so close that I can feel the heaving of his chest as he breathes on mine.

"I'm uh, sorry about the strip tease before, I didn't mean to embarrass you like that," I say bashfully, a small smile of amusement on my face. "But we are together now Jacob. We have been through so much together and seeing each other naked shouldn't be a big deal, right?" Jacob stares at me wordlessly, and I stare right back into his emerald green eyes, trying to figure out what's going through his head.

"It wasn't too much though was it?" Now I really think I've overstepped my boundaries, but then I notice his hands balling into fists by his sides, and for a split second, I swear his eyes glow red. He furrows his eyebrows, and his eyes flash red again, before he whispers my name so quietly that I would have missed it if I wasn't standing so close to him.

"J-Jacob?" Now his eyes are glowing blood red, and I start to think that maybe someone had smuggled some drugs into my pancakes. Then he repeats my name, this time louder with a deep, husky tone, and reaches out to grab the edge of my towel and effortless tear it away from my body, stripping me naked in an instant. He backs me up into a wall and slams his hand on the wall behind me with a ferocity I have never witnessed before. I should feel vulnerable and scared, but instead, I feel secure. I know Jacob would never want to hurt me. We stare into each other's eyes for a moment, and I'm absolutely mesmerized by the vivid colour of his eyes.

"Sarah, I'm in love with you, and honestly I'm so embarrassed because I've never been lucky enough to witness a girl as beautiful as you, be so open before me. God, you turn me on so much Sarah."

"I'm sorry for making this so awkward, it's just, I've never been in a situation like this, but, I trust you. I need you to know just how much I love you. I'm ready to lose my virginity with you, Sarah." 

Miraculously, I manage to choke out a shaky "I love you", before Jacob collides our lips together in a heated kiss. He hooks his hands under my thighs and pulls me up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist tightly, pulling us impossibly close to each other. Without breaking the kiss, Jacob turns us around and pushes me down onto the huge bed covered in fine silk sheets. He momentarily breaks apart the kiss, much to my dismay, to tear off his shirt, revealing his toned body, and defined ridges of his 6-pack that have me drooling. He crashes his lips into mine once again, and I whine impatiently into his mouth while tugging at the hem of his jeans. He pulls away with a smirk.

"Eager, are we?" Instead of replying, I let out a longer, more demanding whine, which earns me a deep chuckle from the man above me. But he complies and slips out of his tight denim jeans and boxers in one go, finally getting rid of the last barrier between our bodies. Then he rolls his hips down against mine and lets out a long, deep moan. The sudden contact that I've been craving for so long startles me, and I look down and notice his size.

"Holy shit are all vampires' dicks this huge?!" I shriek. Jacob buries his face into the side of my neck in embarrassment, trying to conceal the blush that rises into his cheeks. "It's ok Jacob, there's no need to be so nervous. This is perfect." There's a short silence, before he lets out a short sigh. Then suddenly, his tongue is on my neck, and his member rubs against my entrance teasingly.

"Jacob" He pulls back from my neck, and watches down on me with a sugary smile, as he continues to rub against me.

"Sarah, are you ready?"

"Yes, Jacob, god I couldn't be more ready-" He interrupts my rambling by entering slowly. He tightly closes his eyes shut and throws his head back in pleasure. Once he is fully inside of me he moans loudly, and I can feel his whole body trembling against mine.

His thrusts begin slow, and get faster and harder with each thrust.

"Sarah you-" He thrusts in particularly hard, and lets out a sharp moan. "You turn me on so much that it hurts." His words send chills through my body, and I reach my hand around the back of his head to pull him in for a kiss. He parts my lips and when he takes my bottom lip between his teeth I moan. He pulls away from my mouth and instead plants frantic kisses along my jaw, trailing down to my neck and collarbone where he sucks hard, with the faintest hint of teeth, leaving angry red marks behind when he moves up again to reunite our lips.

I push my shaky palm against his chest, which is damp with sweat, and flip us around so that I am on top of him. I sink down onto his 8 inch member and we both cry out at the intense pleasure. This position allows me to have complete control, and I set a fast pace that has us both moaning. His tongue licks a stripe up the length of my neck, and I feel a hint of teeth brushing against the sensitive skin of my exposed neck.

"Jacob-" I cry out his name when I feel two sharp knife like teeth pierce my flesh. When blood begins to trickle out of the wound and down my neck, he sinks his teeth in deeper, and begins to drink in my blood. The pain is almost unbearable, and my vision starts to blur, and yet somehow, I feel euphoric. After what feels like an eternity, he lets go of my neck and licks the blood that had trickled down my neck.

"I think that it would be a good time to tell you that," He pauses in the middle of his sentence to catch a drop of blood that escaped from my wound. "I'm a pureblood vampire." My eyes widen in shock. All this time, he never told me. "Everything will be okay Sarah." But This means that I'll turn into a pureblood vampire now. There are so many thoughts swirling through my head, and I feel almost as if I'll have a panic attack because of the shock, but I don't. I know that it will be okay.

"I trust you Jacob," I lean in to give him a kiss. "I trust you with my life." If Jamie or Izumi saw this Death would be our future. Now I speed up my movements again, and I finally hit my climax, shouting Jacob's name. Jacob looks up at me, panting with exertion and face flushed. "Oh-" Jacob's whole body trembles under me. "Fuck, I think I'm gonna cum!" And so he does, blood red eyes staring right into my own eyes as he fills me up.

He pulls out and I roll off the top of his body to lay beside him, and I squirm when I feel something sticky drip down my thighs. I look over to Jacob with a smile, which drops instantly when I notice his eyes flashing red and green. He wobbles slightly, and tries to push his body out of bed. "Jacob?" I ask, but he doesn't reply. I begin to panic when he stands up and almost collapses with the force of the shiver that runs through his entire body. I shout his name again, and he turns his head slowly to look at me, and his eyes glow burning red once more, before he passes out and falls to the floor with a loud thud.

Jiminsbootylover666's Message:

o boi this was a WILD ASS ride yall dont even kno what me and that hoe Anime_Crazy16 went thru to write this mess, god im never writing hetero porn ever again. Jesus christ why did i even agree to do this. Bruh im a Homosexualﾙ this was so painful to write pls I screamed sososSOsO much while writing this I could have been watching yuri!! on ice and crying over victor and yuuri's gay asses but nooOOOOOoooo. Anyways thx for reading ily all xoxo gossip girl.

p.s. buy Bts's album wings on Itunes thx

Anime_Crazy16's Message:

So this is the new and improved/highly advanced version of the previous shit ass sex scene that I didn't know how to write. I'm straight and I love writing hetero Porn + Gayporn yolo. A big thank you to my best friend for helping me write this whole thing. I hope u guys like this chapter and comment/vote because my friend put a lot of blood sweat and cum into writing this. You guys are the best and PLS VOTE because this shit took agesss for my friend to write so to appreciate her vote for this chapter :D God bless yall see u in the next banging scene.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 

A/N

There won't be a next chapter without 10 votes.

A couple of hours later

I wake up. My body was covered with a silk blanket and I turn to look at Jacob, he was already looking at me. His green eyes glistened and his hair was in front of his face, making him look sexy, even though he already is. His lips were a sweet pastel pink. And his cheeks were bright red.

A sudden pain on my Neck occurs.

"Ugh!" I wince while I hold the Bite Mark on my Neck that belonged to Jacob.

"Ahh you're becoming a Pureblood Vampire Sarah..."

Jacob gently touches my Neck Instantly relieving the pain. But there was still a burning sensation.

"Come here Sarah." He pulls me towards him.

"Now watch Sarah."

Jacob bites into his wrist and holds it over my Neck, letting the blood drip onto the Bite. I carefully watch as the Mark disappears. A star and Arrow appears next to the Cross Mark already on my Neck.

I fall onto Jacob heavily sweating.

"So...I'm a Vampire Now..."

"Yeah welcome to the Vampire Realm." He says with a smile.

"You'll get used to it Sarah."

I sigh

"Jacob can you tell me why you're so beautiful?" I blush while asking

"Says the blessed one." Jacob smiles

"Jacob..."

We lean in and kiss passionately.

"I'm so happy right now Jacob."

"I'm even more happier Sarah, you know why?"

"Why?" I ask with a smile

"Because I have you." He smiled closing his eyes

"I love you Jacob."

"I love u too bby. I just got a great idea lets go for a walk on the beach. Let's watch the sunset together."

"Omg yasss lets go!" I immediately get up with excitement.

I go into the shower and Jacob follows. We kiss in the shower for half an hour clean up and then get out.

The weather is warm so I wear a nice pink top, blue short shorts, and line my eyes.

Jacob wears a blue Top and cream coloured shorts. We wear bathers under our clothes and grab a cute bag to put our stuff in and leave through the back gate.

Instantly the breeze hits me. It was so nice, my hair went with the breeze gently blowing around.

Jacob closes his eyes happily enjoying the warm wind. He then takes a hold of my hand and we hold hands. I take off my slippers and dig my feet into the soft sand giggling.

"AHH, it's so nice Jacob."

"It really is bby."

He holds the Necklace up.

Even the Necklace is showing purity.

"Wow it is! I'm so thankful for something this beautiful."

He gently kisses my cheek.

"Let's go then." Jacob smiles at me

We walk on the beach and talk about everything we've been through and if Jamie and Izumi will ever find us, and probably kill us.

"Bby lets swim for a bit the water looks nice."

"Omg we should! Let's take a nice break Jacob. And plus I want to spend all of my time with you."

They both take off their clothes and head into the water, cooling their skin. Sarah wraps her legs around Jacob and they kiss passionately. 

A\N

So that was just a short chapter, hope u enjoyed plz comment vote and remember there won't be a next chapter with out 10 votes 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 

Shout out to @fairyfloss102 for giving me the motivation to write :) Thank you <3

Please read my book 'Elixir'

We release from kissing and Jacob uses his index Finger to touch the back of my Fang.

"Oh they're long Sarah." He smiles tilting his face up close to mine.

I feel like the happiest person right now. Jamie and Izumi can go Fuck themselves. I have Jacob, the nicest, sweetest, sexiest, and my life saviour.

I wish my life was like this from the beginning.

I wrap my Arms around Jacobs Neck, and he holds me up.

I take my Bikini top off and tie it to the side of my Bikini bottom, and push my self against Jacobs chest. My Boobs gently rubbing against him. His face goes red as he closes his eyes feeling soothed from the feel.

"Your the one that I think about all day, your the one that I dream about all day, you know how to love me hard, you got me smiling all the time."

I sing to Jacob. He was surprised.

"Since when did you sing??" He asked shocked.

I started laughing.

"I could always sing, I just never really expressed it though..." I replied smiling, my eyes closed.

"Your singing feels like heaven to me. Sing to me all the time." He giggled complimenting.

"I will <3" I reply

"Sarah we should get out of the water now, let's go eat something."

"Yeah let's go." I reply wearing my Bikini top again.

We walk out of the water onto the hot soft sand.

I pull out some grapes and Jacob pulls out some Alcohol bc Yolo. We drink and eat as the sun goes down. I lie down on the sand, Jacob follows.

"The Sunsets so beautiful...Today's actually a great day don't u think baby." I speak relaxing my soul.

"Damn right babe, it's so nice and refreshing after an Adventure of hell."

"Hey Sarah what do you think about Jamie and Izumi though..?"

Hate and Anger ran through my blood as Jacob spoke their names.

"They can Fuck off and Burn." I spoke with my brows furrowed.

"Savage." Jacob replied

I smiled at him.

"We should be glad that their not here though, he sighed of relief. Their damn difficult to deal with."

"Fucking hell yeah they are. They just won't Die to my bad luck." I reply rubbing my forehead.

I grab the Alcohol bottle and wolf it down.

"Fuck that felt great."

Jacob rests his head on his hand and looks at me smiling.

I knew why he was smiling.

I fall onto the sand

"Hahahahah I see your drunk now."

Yep that's why he was smiling. He couldn't stop smiling that he started to laugh. He fell on the sand right beside me and held my hand.

"And this is why I love you Sarah."

"I dream of you."

"You are my Dream Jacob." I smile

We hug and slowly fall asleep. 2 hours later I wake up and turn to look at Jacob he was sound asleep and still holding my hand. I blush.

Its almost night so I should wake him up.

"Jacob...Jacob" I gently push him.

"Ughhh wha-huh.. Sarah."

I smile

"Morning Sleepy Boy, or should I be saying goodnight?" I giggle. C'mon lets get dinner I say pulling Jacob up.

"Damn I'm so hungry Sarah... I-I'm craving...Blood..."

"So am...I..." I reply worried.

Shit I'm a Vampire now aren't I? If I don't take blood I'll die...

"Let's drink from each other Sarah.."

"Yeah."

I close my eyes and Jacob gently moves my hair revealing my neck. He kisses my Neck and bites, drinking my blood.

I lick Jacobs Neck savouring the taste of his skin. This was my first time biting and the first Bite is my Boyfriend. I gently pierce my Teeth into his soft delicate skin. He winced.

"Fuck, I didn't realise how much biting hurts." He said

Blood ran down his neck. My eyes turned red as I watched. I begin to taste his blood. I look up in shock,

So this is how Vampires feel when they Thirst for Blood...?

What a unique feeling...

We finish drinking, I look down.

"I'm so sorry Sarah...I made you this way..."

He tilts my chin up and licks the blood off the side of my mouth.

Our eyes were still red

"I don't care what I am Jacob...As long as I'm with you."

He kisses me.

Comment Vote


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 

Jamie and Izumi's Pov

"Izumi, I'm Fucking thirsting so bad right now, we need a break. How long have we been driving for?"

"Yeah no shit we need a break, do u not see that my eyes are fucking bleeding? And I don't know bro."

"Alright let's look for some prey then."

They both turn on their vampire vision and look around, prowling for blood.

"Jamie...Jamie!" Izumi quietly shouts

"There's a blonde haired girl near that tree!"

Jamie whips his head to the right.

"I'll distract her Izumi."

They slow their bikes down, and the roar of the engines fades.

Jamie gets off his bike, and approaches the girl.

He smiles as he walks towards her

"Hi Miss, could you please do me a favour of telling me the directions to this place?"

She looks at Jamie mesmerised on how attractive he is.

"Sure of course, so you head 100km on this road and-"

She was cut off when Izumi lashes out from hiding and pushes Jamie out of the way.

She screams, but Izumi covers her mouth so her cries came out muffled.

"Izumi...Nice job, but don't push me again..."

The blonde haired girl watches them both in horror, struggling to get out of Izumi's reach.

"Ahh, sorry miss you were actually our prey, thank you for trying to give me the directions, but we know our route...Any final words, and your name?"

Jamie smirks.

Izumi removes his hand off her mouth so she could talk.

"What's wrong with you people...I came here to have a holiday for my 18th birthday...Why are you doing this..? I'll wish for you to go to hell. My name is Sarah."

"It's too bad, but we were already made in hell." Izumi replies smirking

Jamie steps back in shock.

"S-Sarah...." He says as he places his hand on his forehead as memories of her came back. Her cries, her pain, her laughter, what made him love her. They all came back.

Izumi gets distracted by Jamie's sudden shock, and the girl gets past his grip.

Izumi runs after her.

"KILL HER Izumi!!!!!" Jamie yells furiated

She runs as fast as she possibly could, while looking back. But Izumi was much faster than her. He grabs her pushing her down to the ground with him, and gets ontop of her.

"Please let me go!!! I don't want to die, I just want to celebrate that I'm an Adult now-"

Her words were cut off by Izumi roughly biting her neck, making her scream.

"How dare you remind us of the pain we have to go through to find her!!!"

He grabs the girl and slams her against the ground repeatedly, crushing her body. She screamed, and cried, wincing to each force her body made contact with. The girls blood drips from Izumi's mouth.

"Your blood can replace the apology instead." He says as he continues to drink.

"Please!!!PLEASE!!!! let me go!!! I didn't do anything wrong! Please! I just want to live!!!"

She screamed as her blood was being stolen from her.

She turns her head to the right. Seeing the blurred figure of Jamie walking towards her.

"Oh god...Please leave me alone!!"

She tries to get up.

"You're not going anywhere!!" Izumi yells pushing her back towards the ground.

Jamie appears and bites the opposite side of where Izumi was drinking from. He deletes the thirst he's held for days.

The girl digs her nails into Izumis back making him bite her harder as revenge.

"Never would I have thought Vampires existed... "She spoke as her blood was slowly being drained away.

They were nearly done, their thirst was finally gone.

They both finish.

"Jamie... How do we kill this girl?"

"Choke her."

He replies as heartless as always.

The girl looks back up at Izumi in shock. 

"Farewell."

He says as he grabs the girl by her neck and chokes her. She gasps for air and still tries to fight. But her fight ends as life leaves her teary, once ocean blue eyes.

"She's Dead Izumi."

"She's a gone girl." Izumi replies still on top of the now deceased girl.

"Lucky it's not the Sarah were looking for that's dead...She's gonna Fucking get it when I find her."

"Let's go then Jamie..."

"Wait, Izumi go to my bike and get a paper and pen from my back pack. Let's write a little note on why she died..."

Sarah and Jacobs Pov

"That pasta was better than I expected Jacob. Tbh I thought it wouldn't be that good."

"Same here babe, for the price it wasn't too bad. Anyways let's go home now, it's late."

"Yeah, I'm soo tiredd." Sarah replies

Jacob pulls Sarah up and they walk back home.

"Let's clean up, were dirty, covered in salt and sand."Jacob laughs.

"Lol ikr."

They take seperate showers. Bc u know too much love becomes boring 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 

"Babe, Come here."

Jacob pulls me into a tight hug, and breathes on my neck. Relieving me of my worries.

"Everything will be ok...We'll be ok. They can't find us without your blood."

My eyes tear up. I'm so scared...

"Sarah, let's go to sleep, srsly we need some rest we'll find something to do tomorrow."

"Ok." I reply sniffling

We head off to bed. Jacob takes off his T-shirt, of course I go red.

"Jacob, why do u have to make me suffer like dis y?"

He messes up his hair and smirks at me.

It's like an arrow was shot through my heart, he knows I love when he does this. Stooopp I think in my head, but boi I really love the stuff Jacob does, damn he's so hot. Ugh he's such a tease tho, why he gotta be so hot.

I'm usually a strong person, but my only weakness is hot guys, like damn hunni, nothing makes me weak except hot guys a.k.a Jacob. Like if you put me in the hunger games I'd kick ass, but then idk if u put Jacob in the middle of the field, I'd be distracted by him and then probably get shot by katniss.

I was into the horizon and didn't realise that Jacob was still teasing me. This time he was body rolling with the biggest smirk on his face. My eyes go wide

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yell throwing my pillow at Jacob, embarrassed but low key loving the sexiness. He bursts out laughing.

"You were so into the horizon that you didn't even realise what I was doing." He laughs between each word, while slamming the desk, so proud of what he achieved.

"God I love you so much Sarah."

"Yeah I hate you too." I say looking to the right, while pouting, my face as red as a watermelon.

Jacob falls onto the bed and looks at me. He shuffles towards me and kisses my neck. "Goodnight baby see you in the morning."

By the time I look at him, he had already fallen asleep?? Like what?? This guy...

"Goodnight I love you," I whisper as I gently kiss his soft lips.

T h e . N e x t . D a y

I wake up to someone 5cm away from my face, with the biggest grin.

Yes it was my boyfriend, Fuckinhg Jacobbbb.

"Today's your lucky day." Jacob speaks.

I could see the sugar in his sweet smile. "And whys it my lucky dayyy?"

I reply still shook from last nights body roll.

"Because I'm going to buy you a Lamborghini."

Boi I got out of bed so fast when Jacob said that.

"YOUR GONNA BUY WHAT???" I say almost screaming

"A Lamborghini." He said with his hands beside his bright smiling face.

"Lamborghinis are so expensive tho... R u joking man..." I say with one of my on fleek eye brows up.

"Yea, and I'm rich what's your point?" He smirks.

I jump into Jacobs arms.

"I CANT BELIEVE UR NOT KIDDING." I scream

Jacob laughs continuously.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get dressed." He winks

I eat breakfast then brush my teeth n take a shower, then   
I run to my room, throw my clothes on the ground, the messy person I am. I wear a cute gold shimmery dress, line my eyes, then add a few lines of glitter eye liner, foundation, pink fairy floss lip gloss, wear gold high heels, n I'm all set to go. I blow a kiss to Jacob while I walk down the stairs. He kisses the air teasingly.

I finally get to the bottom of the stairs, and Jacob takes my hand and we walk to his Lamborghini. Jacob was wearing a black suit that shows his thighs intensely and it was a great view, he looks amazing as always. He unlocks the doors n we get in. He starts the engine and a loud roar is given off.

"Let's go then Sarah."

"Hell yeah!" I reply

We're driving now. It's 30 degrees today. The hot weather was burning my skin and I love it. It's so nice to be in the warm sun, away from the dark cold basement...I was tortured in by Jamie and Izumi...Their probably trying to find my scent. HA good luck with that! I yell In my head they'll never find us.

I had the largest grin on my face. I look over to the right side, my face rests in my hand. Jacob. He's so beautiful he's like a model, tbh he should be a model, every Vampire must be really attractive, as much as I hate to say Jamie and Izumi are also like models.

It makes me think, if Jacob, Jamie and Izumi can look this good, then so must the other vampires right? I look to my left. The beach was in my view. I could see the crystal clear waters sparkling from a mile away, it was a beautiful sight. We've been driving for some time now. I could see the city in the distance. "We're nearly there baby."

"Oooh Yes Yesyes I'm so excited!" I squeal, my face pressed against the window. We were in the city now.

It's been so long since I've seen giant buildings, restaurants and small cafes. I look around admiring the city life, people cars and fashion.

Jacob pulls into a huge building that goes underground. It was a Car Dealership ship, a very rich car dealer ship. There were cars that were worth millions of dollars. Jacob cruised around in his Lamborghini then parked. We got out and stretched our bodies, damn it felt good.

Jacob took me by my hand and we walked over to the reception. A really attractive guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, that was Wearing a suit came out to talk. Jacob smiled at me and went to talk to the guy.

I walk around and look at the cars. There were Ferraris, Bugattis, Mercedez, and Lamborghinis!!! I screamed when I saw the Lamborghini ranges, different colours, shapes and styles. They were a work of art in my eyes. BUT O Fuck the prices!!! 1.3Million dollars!!! Wtf!? And Jacobs able to afford this... I think I'm in heaven. I look for a while for which Lamborghini I wanted, and I find the perfect one, pink, sexy, cool, it was the exact one I wanted. Lamborghini Aventador! Hell YEA! Jacob and the car dealer were walking towards me.

"Did you find the one you wanted babe?" He smiled

Jacob already knew which one I had chosen since I was cuddling the pink Lamborghini.

"UM YEP!" I quickly got off the ground dusting my self off.

"So this is the one Mr?" The Car dealer smiled gesturing at Jacob.

Jacob turned towards me for an answer, and I nodded, he then turned towards the car dealer and said, "This is the one."

The car dealer smiled and nodded his head.

"Ok Sir so the price is 1.3 Mil, and whose car will this be?"

"My Girlfriends." Jacob smiles and turns towards me. I immediately blush.

"That's a Nice present for your girlfriend," the car dealer winks at me. They both smile at me. My face turns into a tomato. You see there we go again, hot guys are my weakness, and there are 2 of them smiling at me right now...!!

Jacob pays and the car dealer hands over the keys to me, "Have fun." He says with a cheeky smile.

"Thank uuu." I reply back blushing

I get in my new Lamborghini, FUCK YES!!! ITS LIT 

The roar of the engine burns the surrounding sounds and Jacob smiles brightly.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" I yell out of the window of my hot new Lamborghini. Jacob comes and kisses me through the window. "I love you more baby." He blushes

We both get into our cars and drive side by side. This was amazing, like a dream had come true. Our engines burn and we race each other. Each with the biggest smile painted onto our faces.

A u t h o r s | Note

Hey guys! I'm back and I wrote more because I love you all! An extra long part today! Sarah's forgetting all of the negative thoughts and experiences, and Jacob the perfect boyfriend Is always there for her ❤️ Comment and Vote for more 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 

Hey gorgeous readers! :D just wanted to tell you guys. If you remember the previous sex scene i wrote between Jacob and Sarah, and how horrible it was. Yeah so on page 31. Which is the page the sex scene was on has been completely changed. My Best friend helped me re-write the whole thing so pls visit chapter 31. It's like 1.000.000 times better than my one!I think you'll love the updated sex scene! <3   
Credit to Jimins Hoe/ My Best Friend :) (Jiminsbootylover666) remember to comment and vote!

We drive for a couple of hours not wanting to head back home just yet. The afternoon sun was burning through my skin, It felt as if I was set on fire, a great feeling that is. Everyone driving on the road couldn't keep their focus, eyes watched the two Million dollar Lamborghinis driving ahead of them. I could see the perfect pink reflection given off from the colour coating of my Lamborghini, it was a beautiful sight.

The stunned reaction I've always wanted. Tbh I never EVER thought I would get a Lamborghini, and that astonished look on people's faces as we drive by, it was pure artwork in my eyes. Jacob finds a road close to the Beach and pulls in to rest for a moment we've been driving non stop so we needed a little break.

Damn I immediately park my Lamborghini the fuck up, and tilt my head back onto the seat. I was sweating, and sweating hard. I haven't driven in a while..But the drive was hella worth it. I lay resting, and Jacob comes over to me. I could hear the rocks crumbling underneath his feet.

"How was the first drive baby?" Jacob asks with a smirk, handing a cold bottle of water over to me. The sunlight hitting his Emerald coloured eyes making them glow like green diamonds.

"The best drive I've ever had." I reply, and drink my ice cold water.

Jacob watches me drink, as he leans on my car, both hands beside his face.

He smiles. "I'm glad." He says "I'm glad you like your gift."

I look up at him

"BOI stop your making me blush again." I say with a smile. He chuckles   
And tilts my chin up with his index finger. We lock eyes for a moment until he turns his head to the side and kisses my jawline. My face burns red. He walks back to his silver Lamborghini.

Oh god that was so beautiful. I was fan girling in my thoughts.

I'm dead in love with Jacob, a guy so perfect and sexy, I couldn't handle my feelings anymore. I've been holding my desires and lust back. I needed Jacob I want his love, I want his touch. I loved him Waaay too much. I get out of my car shutting the door behind me. I could hear the rocks break under my heels as I head over to my model of a boyfriend.

I walk over to Jacobs car. He looks up at me. I pull his tie, bringing him closer to me. We were centimetres away from each other. He was staring into my sapphire coloured eyes, he was distracted by my beauty as I was with his. I whisper in his ear

"Fuck me."

His face immediately turns bright red. And his eyes dash left and right.

"What if there are people???" He replies embarrassed, his cheeks still glowing red.

"There aren't any people." I reply looking around, and opening his car door. Sitting on him, or should I say his member 


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 

We head back home. It was dark but seeing bright lights in the streets bought me a warm cozy feeling. Christmas has ended, but shops and houses were still glowing with the heaven like lights that brought me a small hint of happiness within my heart. We were finally home and I immediately run to the shower. I wasn't a fan of having my whole body sticky. I could see Jacob wasn't either.

I wash off everything, And almost pour the whole bottle of body soap all over myself. Just because of the sweet scent, which reminded me of Jacob. He always has a sweet scent on him which i saviour and adore. After about an hour of showering I get out. I couldn't be bothered with make up, I just wore my pj's, and walk down the stairs. My hips and whole body was kinda aching from our time in the Lamborghini...Although I really don't regret it. Jacob was on the couch, and I think it's the perfect time to scare him. I hide in the shadows crouching and I slowly sneak up on him and put my hands on his eyes.

"O shit." He gasps.

"You gave me a heart attack." He brushes the scare off with a laugh.

"Don't Jinx it babe." He says

I smile at him.

"Soooo I'm hungryyy...?"

"Sameee, hang on I'll cook something up, or....Should I take you hunting?..."

"What hunting?? Tell me when,where, how and why."

"Ok, now, in the woods, bow and arrow shooting, and why? Bc we need blood. If not humans then animals will be ok too." He smiles at me

"Jacob I didn't mean for you to actually tell- Ahh don't worry." I face palm and smile back. I mean I did ask, so obviously I'm gonna get an answer.

I was disgusted by the fact of animal blood but another part of me desired it..Just because it was blood.

"Do you want to go Sarah? I'm saying we should because normal human food being continuously eaten will make us sick."

"Ok let's go."

We head into the basement, and chills wonder through out my body. Jacob holds my hand. He remembers what I went through.

We go down and right next to Jacobs glowing garden we find a box. Jacob removes the dust. "Oh geez I haven't gone hunting in a while...it's nice for a change to use this weapon again." He says as he gently touches the wooden bow, delicately carved with the word 'Hunter.'

"Here there's another one for you Sarah." He smiles handing over the bow, and arrows sharp enough to slit my throat with just one small cut.

I smile kinda worried that I might kill myself with the bow and arrows instead of the animals...

But I go anyway.

We wear jackets as the simple movement of cold could freeze us with hypothermia.

We look around for animals, and Jacob spots a deer far away.

"Caught" he says as he turns towards me.

"Here, watch me Sarah." He whispers quietly

I watch as Jacob points his bow and arrow at the deer. It was fascinating to look at. And vampire sight is a big help too.

In one clear swift shot he shoots hitting the deer in the side. It immediately drops to the ground.

I jumped up from the sudden noise of the arrow flying and hitting prey. It sounded like the wind that follows after a bullet. 

"Quick! Let's go before the other animals get to it."

"What other animals??" I say running after Jacob

"Were not the only hunters Sarah."

We run through the woods and get to the deer.

Jacob bites into the deer draining its blood. He lets off a sound like he was finally relieved in having blood. I drink the blood along with Jacob. It was the best thing ever, a delicacy, I couldn't stop my thirst.

"Sorry I didn't let you shoot. I had to teach you first. But you can definitely have the next shot tommorow night."

"Aha it's ok Jacob thank you." I sigh

No thanks. I don't want to kill animals...I think in my head. Thank you for the offer though...

We head back.

"Goddamn I'm tired." I say cuddling my pillow

"Speaking of which, I want to take you somewhere tomorrow Sarah, I want you to meet a special someone of mine..." 

A/N

Chapter 37 guys! Please comment Vote, and Merry Christmas!!!❄️ 


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 

I wake up to the smell of eggs and bacon.

"...Huhh..." I groan half awake

I roll onto my back and rub my eyes.

"It's morning...Ughh..."

I finally get up, and out of bed. I brush my teeth, tie my hair up into a ponytail and walk down stairs.

I see Jacob cooking in the kitchen, flipping the bacon. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his chest.

"Morning babe." He greets me with a bright smile

"Let's eat some breakfast. I cooked eggs, bacon, and made some toast, alongside with a glass of milk."

"Yumm." I reply my mouth watering

Jacob gets the table set with breakfast, I help set up too. We sit down, and I yawn with my hands in the air.

"Had a good sleep?" He asks

"Mmmm hell yeah." I reply with a smile

"Well then enjoy mornings breakfast." He says as he picks up a strip of bacon and drops it into his mouth.

I take a bite of my toast, and take a sip of my milk. "Sooo goooodddd." I speak

"Hahahah I knew you would like breakfast."

"So Jacob." I start off my sentence and swallow down bacon. "So who is this special someone we're going to meet?"

"That's something we'll find out soon."   
He smiles and places his finger on my lips. 

"Whateverrr." I reply smiling and turn away.

Breakfast is done and I walk up stairs to get dressed.

I throw myself onto the bed

My family and brother come into my thoughts.

"Mum...Dad.....Michael...."

words of people I love slowly come out of my mouth.

I miss them so much...I need to see them again...

I groan and get up. I lazily walk to my clothes cupboard and wear a black turtle neck sweater, lavender boots, natural makeup, and I'm all done, simple, basic. I walk down stairs. Of course Jacob was already dressed; he was on his phone. He looks up at me.

"Hmm change of style I see."

I smile as a reply.

We're in Jacobs car. It was raining and my head rests on the cold window. I could feel the rain droplets hitting the window and leaving a cold mark on my skin.

3 hours of driving later

"Sarah?"

I gently snap out of my day dream.

"You ok..?" Jacob asks me wondering my change in behaviour.

"Yeaa." I reply and rest my head on the window again.

"I'm ok just feeling that lazy mooodd."

"Ohh sure alright, just checking to see if u were ok hahaha u seemed a little gloomy."

"I just miss my family..."

Jacob turns towards me.

"It's ok you can see them again soon." He smiles.

"We just need to be careful of the Brothers, you know?"

"Yeah.." I sigh

"I mean I don't understand since I don't have family anymore...My parents...My Brother.."

"Brother..?" I reply

"I had a brother, one year older than me. Ill show u back at home. I'd say he looks pretty similar to me."

"Ok now you make me really want to see a pic of him." Jacob smiles

"So what was he like Jacob?" I ask fascinated

"Well... He was the sweetest person I knew, but when ever he got angry, his anger was like a storm. He didn't take shit from anyone."

"Wow he's like you but 10x more angry."

"Hahahaha I guess u could say that. But he was the best person in my life, he was my role model and my brother.We had the closest bond."

"If you don't mind Jacob...How did...How did he-"

"Die?" Jacob cut off my words

"In the Vampire war, I went searching for him, in the cold, dark even though it didn't effect me. I found him hung on a tree...But hanging us doesn't kill us because we don't really require air. The humans realised that the loss of air wouldn't do a thing. That's when I saw an arrow wedged between his heart...They knew and shot him right through the vital area..."

"Jacob....I-"

"It's ok I've recovered, I've faced my hurt and grown stronger." 

A/N

Happy New Year guys!!! I love you all so much for continuing to read my book and I hope you have a wonderful new year 


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 

"Anyway we're here Sarah.."   
he says as he pulls into the driveway of a castle like Mansion.

Alright yep they're all rich, I was right. I think in my mind.

We park next to a rose field. The dirt scrabbling under the tires as we stop. Jacob helps me out of the car, the gentleman he is. It took a while to walk to the entrance seeing from the size of the land. We end up at the entrance to a large double door with carved rosewood. Jacob uses the Vampire door knock, the sound echoing everywhere through out the surroundings. The door slowly creaks open and a hand on the side of the door pulls the rest open. A lady is revealed with perfect white hair, bright purple eyes, and purple lips.

She...She's so beautiful..

My mouth is slightly open from the shock of how beautiful this person was...Is this the special person Jacob was talking about...?

The girl and I locked eyes, I blinked and looked away. I didn't realise I was staring at her beauty intently.

She moves forward and gives Jacob a warm hug. I look at them both.

"It's been so long Jacob." She says with her hands on his shoulders.

"It sure has." He sighs smiling down.

The girl turns towards me and bows.

"I'm Amelia pleasured to meet you."

She holds her hand out, and I shake it.

"I'm Sarah." I reply

I hear footsteps coming down. What seems to be stairs. A male with dark brown hair and brown eyes comes down the stairs and stands next to the girl looking at her. He doesn't notice us yet, until he turns around. His eyes go wide.

"I-s Is that Fucken Jacob??? Standing right in front of me Amelia???"

Jacob chuckles

"Yes Michael it is Jacob."

Michael..?

Michael jumps onto Jacob taking him to the ground.

"W-here WHERE THE FUCK HAVE U BEEN!!!!" Michael kisses Jacob on the cheek.

"I swear to god your so gay Michael." Amelia speaks and sighs.

"Anyway Sarah that guy attacking Jacob is my boyfriend Michael, he's a crazy one as you can see." She laughs after finishing her sentence.

I turn and look at them both.

They wouldn't look too bad as a couple...tbh..

"Lets go inside everyone." She walks towards Michael and pulls him off Jacob and drags him into the Mansion.

I pull Jacob up. "Thanks I needed that." He takes me by my hand and pulls himself up. "I could see you did." I smile back. We walk into the Mansion, and the biggest Christmas tree I had ever seen lay right in the middle of the hallway. Lights glisten, and the star on the top of the tree burns bright. Someone gently runs to my side I turn around.

It was Michael.

"Pleasure to meet you Sarah," he says and kisses my hand.

"I-um, thanks." I didn't know how to reply...

I turn around and look behind me. Jacob and Amelia were talking. It seems like their good friends.. I smile.

"So Jacobs your boyfriend?" He asks me with a grin

"Ahh..Yes he's my boyfriend.."

How does he know that..?

"In case your wondering, both Amelia and I are high class Vampires, and we're a Millenium old. Much older than Jacob... and have more abilities."

These guys are a thousand years old...What

"Hahahahha, a little shocked on our age? It's ok we won't bite, unless you would like to be bitten?" He smiles.

"I see your a fresh Vampire, a Pureblood interesting...Your blood smells sweet, just like Jacobs."

"A Millenium old..That's amazing. What abilities do you have?"

"I can change the appearance of both myself and yours."

"You can???" I reply

"Yes, yes I can, I can change your hair colour and eye colour, and mine as well. I can also see your past."

"I don't think you would want to see my past...But that's incredible!!" I reply

"You don't have to be special to receive these abilities, you just have to age, age a Millenium, and you'll be just like us."

"Jacobs a good guy right?"

"Yes he is, he's the best guy I could dream of."

"Hmm hahaha I see, well you're lucky he is truly an amazing guy, but right now I could punch him so hard and knock him the fuck out that he'll wake up a millennium later for not visiting us...It's been 5 years since he's seen us you known Sarah."

"5 years...Wow.."

"Yes that's why I want to knock his lights out."

"If it's ok to ask..How do you all know each other?"

"We stuck together in the Vampire war, we fought together. Jacobs much more closer to Amelia though, he knew her even before the war. It was like being thrown into a pit of fire the war..."

"Ohhh I see, I'm glad you 3 have stuck together all this time though, no matter what difficulties."

"And we always will." He fists the air.

Amelia and Jacob rejoin us.

"Did you guys have a nice chat?" Amelia asks, Her heels tapping against the floor.

"Yes we did, Sarah seems like a wonderful girl." Michael smiles looking at me

"Seeing that you two came here why not stay the night?" Amelia asks looking at me and Jacob.

Michael stands along side Amelia.

"Well I mean after 5 years not seeing each other, staying the night seems fair." Jacob replies, walking to me and holding my waist.

"It's good You said yes Jacob." Michael smiles "Because if you didn't you'd be 6ft under the ground."

Jacob laughs.

We sit at the long dining table, seats available to fit 20, and eat dinner. We have a drink and laugh letting out our suppressed happiness.

I explain to Michael and Amelia how I ended up here. They understood and were still so kind.

It was night now.

"You guys can have the grand room."  
Amelia speaks

"The room equivalent to ours." Michael continues Amelia's sentence.

"Basically the biggest room that's also equal to Amelia and Michaels." Jacob explains more clearly.

I didn't understand the high class since I was living the low class most of my life...

Amelia and Michael hold hands

"Anyway guys enjoy your night we'll greet you both in the morning, have a good rest." We thank them and they leave back to their room.

The mansion was traditional so they had candles instead of light switches. So we were left in darkness after Amelia and Michael left.

Jacob lights a candle.

I fall onto the bed. "What a long day." I talk closing my eyes.

Jacob lays on his side and twirls the end of my pink hair with his fingers.

I look at him.

Jacob..?

"Sarah, I have something for you."

"For me?"

"Hold out your hand and close your eyes."

I did as he said and held out my hand. I felt a small round object dropped into my hand. I open my eyes, getting blinded by the shine of the item.

Tears welled in my eyes. "J-Jacob" I stuttered

"I bought us promise rings."

"Heyy, don't cry now, you'll make me cry too." He replied gently smiling as Tears filled Jacobs emerald eyes.

He wipes my tears away

"Let's put them on each other."

"Okk." I reply sniffling

We both hold out our hands and slide the rings onto each of our ring fingers, the rings started to glow a light colour.

My eyes go wide

"T-This is so beautiful Jacob. Your the kindest person I've ever met, I love you so much." I fall into his arms and cry into his chest.

" I fall into his arms and cry into his chest

A/N

Another sweet chapter guys :) ❤️Remember to Comment and Vote and tell me what you think, like or hate.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 

(Listen to music above)

We stay at Amelia and Michaels place for a couple more days and decide to go back home. We were tired but happy. It was a heat packed day so we decide to pull over at a beach, ice cream shop and cool off a little. The waves weren't strong they lay silent and gentle.

We bury our feet in the sand. The warm feeling made me feel calm, I wasn't stressed, just peering into the distance thinking of where I am in this very moment. I lie down and without knowing I fall asleep. I go back into a world of memories. What happened to me replayed in my mind but it ended in a non sorrowful way.

I was held in the world I wanted, and everything went the way I wanted too. I was still asleep until a faded voice became louder and louder with every call. "....Sarah...sarah...sarah" I wake up gasping

"Sarah." Jacob says my name holding me by the shoulders. "What's wrong..?" He spoke in such a soft voice it made me drowsy again. "What's wrong..?" I question him instead of answering.

"...You were crying...in your sleep..tears were gliding down your face...that's why, what's the matter?"

"I..was crying?" I touch my face feeling the wet tears, the salt taste in my mouth.

"I-I" I stutter trying to release what I felt. Jacob places his hands on both of my cheeks. "You need something to take your mind off all of this. Come on, since you can't cook I'll teach you how too and it'll be something you'll enjoy."

"Cooking-" was the word I managed to say before being thrown over Jacobs shoulder and taken back to the car. He places me in the seat and puts my seat belt on for me. "You seem really tired sarahh."

"I-"

"Shhh" Jacob says as he presses his finger onto my lips.

"Don't waste your breath relax."

I closed my eyes. Jacob started up the engine and the sound was similar to a demons caotic screech. The speed we were going home felt as if we were in a race against another car. Jacob was a fast driver but cautious. We were officially home after a long time.

I finally gain some energy and manage to get up. "Are you feeling better Sarah?"

"Yeah, i don't know what happened before but thank you, I feel a lot better now."

We head into the kitchen and I sit down on a stool.

"Ok take a look in front of you." 

I look down onto the bench and notice plums, pink sugar, strawberries and Vanilla ice cream. The ice cream flavour I truly hated

I keep staring at the bench. Jacob chuckles, Are you ready for the cooking tutorial he laughs some more.

"Ughhh jacobbb" I groan not wanting to do anything.

"Babeeee." Jacob repeats my name pulling my arms over his shoulders and kissing me.

"You'll probably end up making this everyday he chuckles mouth wide open."

"Fineee but I really REALLY do not like vanilla icecream Jacob..."

Damn it I should have told him...I can't just blame stuff on him

"Don't worry the icecream flavour won't even be tasted once the other ingredients are blended in." He advised me with a sewn smile

"Are you up for it?"

"You bet I am Jacob! You know what? You just gave me motivation, I'll vs you and end up becoming a better cook than you!" I stroke his abs and kiss his lips making him blush.

"Ok let's get started then!" He pulls me closer to his body

"This will be a really quick tutorial ok Sarah? It won't take a lot of time that's why I chose it for you." He lets off a smile 

"First get the vanilla icecream." He instructs me and i do as told.

He brings over a mixer, and inserts the cord into the power source.

"Ok now put 6 scoops of icecream into the mixer. This is for two of us."

I add in the icecream and it almost falls on the table like always.

"Alright now add in the plums they've been cleaned."

I throw them In. He grabs the pink sugar and sprinkles ontop.

"Now time for the fun part." He looks at me with an excited expression like he were about to go to a circus.

He switches the mix button on and we both stare in fascination. Everything had blended into one ingredient and that was the smoothie. He takes the mixer and pours it into two glass cups.

I get the strawberries and add them as a decoration.

Jacob grabs whipped cream and sprays it into his mouth.

"You just made the perfect smoothie."

He compliments and pets me on the head.

"Thank u for the very inspirational smoothie I'll probably make it for the rest of my life.." I speak with a hint of sarcasm

"Sure." He replied grabbing his smoothie and heading to the lounge room.

I wanted some time to myself so I head into my room,placing my cup down.

I layed down in bed. Gripping the blankets as tightly as I could, and release them. I look outside through the window. Streetlights and cars, people's and shops was the entertainment here. 

My hair had grown long too I didn't realise before how short it was and how long it is now, almost past my back. I begun to drift off to sleep. Until Jamie and Izumis voices in my head stirred me up, and I awake in shock.

 

A|N

Guys I don't think I will actually get to 100 pages that's a lot of work and thinking :( But don't worry guys I'll make the chapters better than ever! :D Also the book is very close to an end just a H i n t 

Remember to comment and Vote 


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 

W A R N I N G:   
These pages will be very severe and sexual...If you feel uncomfortable I advise u not to continue reading.

It had been three y e a r s now I was 19 and so was Jacob. Izumi would be 17 and Jamie would be our age too. We were grown, but we could live more than a millennium in the vampire realm. My brother would be 17 years as well. My family would think I'm dead by now. I hadn't called them since. And today would be the day my memory was scarred for

E t e r n i t y.

We had stopped on the side of a road. Jacob and I had gone on a road trip 3 hours away from our house. We were lost and the signal for destination routes were poor, since we were both on a mountain. Mt Everide.

Two guys with motorcycles wearing black gear had stopped too. I tell Jacob that I'm going to ask them for directions. I stopped when I noticed my gem necklace flash black and red. It went back to normal afterwards. That's odd... I thought in my head trying to figure what was happening.

I bring a silver pen and paper so they could write directions for me.

"Um excuse me!"

I call out, my voice echoing through out the mountain peak. As I gently run towards the two people. They turn towards me. Everything was silent. One was on his bike and the other stands in his place. I walk up to one of them.

"Can you please give me directions to this peak? We're just a little lost." I point at the map

I smile

"Sure." He replies. I can't help but notice his right hand tremble for a split second, he clenches his fist afterwards. His voice was slightly muffled from the bike helmet.

He reaches into his pocket.

There was something about him, and his voice that sent shivers down my back. but what was it? My mind was blank and I couldn't think properly.

I reach my hand out to give him the paper.

With a sudden move something gets pushed into my skin. I look down

A knife had been stabbed into my wrist.

It was so fast my mind hasn't even finished clarifying what had happened.

I stood there. Blood dripping from my wrist, my arm paralysed.

My expression turns into pure dread and I look up.

The guy in front of me takes off his helmet. My eyes widen.

He rests his helmet under his arm.

I whimper.

"Sure, I can help you find your way....Sarah."

Time fast forwarded. And I turn around as fast as I could and ran.

"SARAH!!!!" Jacob screamed

Jacob had noticed who the person behind the gear was........It was Jamie. If that was Jamie then the other person must be....Izumi.

Oh god, oh god, oh god. They.... Were back....

The words I screamed internally while running.

Tears were streaming down my face.

My mind was in a faze, thoughts came into my head and I was going crazy again. Jacob and I were in panic.

I get as close to the car as possible and collapse. Jacob manages to catch me. He pulls me into the car.

He grabs me by my shoulders and shakes me.

"Sarah! Sarah!!!"

My eyes open.

"I'm ok...Jacob."

He risks his life to stop and check if I were ok...

Jacob gets into the drivers seat and starts up the engine he pushes down onto the pedal and we race down the mountain at 100 miles per hour. Jamie and Izumi were right behind us. I look through the side mirror. Izumi pulls out a gun and fires at us. The glass from all 4 windows shatter and cuts our skin. Now we were both bleeding.

"Hrrrghn!!! Fuck my eye!!!"

Jacob yells in pain. A piece of glass had slit the skin of his eye. His vision was taken out by half. A bus was in front of Jamie and Izumi, but behind us.

"Sarah! There's a bus behind us! I'm going to distract the driver hold on ok!"

Jacob slows down and swerves the Lamborghini 360 degrees. Causing the bus driver panic. The Bus turns right and hits Izumi's Motorbike. He gets thrown off the bike and slides across the road.

"Izumi!!" Jamie screams

"Fuck!" Izumi yells.

The Bus was about to run him over. He positions himself in a way that wouldn't end up with the bus driver going over him.

"Izumi! Get the Fuck up!!! There's no time to waste! Don't worry though even if we lose them the blade had serenum liquid that will lead us to Sarah...But."

Jamie smirks

"It looks like Jacobs wounded too which is even better..They can't out run us anymore..."

2 h o u r s into driving. "Sarah don't worry I'm here with you don't be afraid." He holds my hand tight reassuring me.

"I know your always there for me Jacob, your always here to protect me."

Tears stream down my face as I think of Jacobs love.

We we're finally at home sweating, covered in blood and shards.

Jacob pushes the car door open, so hard it damages the exterior side of the vehicle.

"Sarah! Get up there's no time to waste! We can't stay here anymore, they've got our scent, our trail, and place. We need to get out of here RIGHT NOW!"

I force myself up quickly and go to the Tap. Trying to wash off the hardened blood on my wrist. It was no use. It became worse as I tried to do anything.

"Jacob!" I yell

Jacob rushes in through the door almost injuring himself on the way.

"Jacob my wrist, the knife, the knife is still in my wrist."

I begin to panic breathing heavily. Jacob was heavily sweating and he could barely see, blood was covering his eye.

"Shit!! They put Serenum liquid on the fucking knife!!! That means they can track us!" Jacob yells in panic

"Jacob..?"

"We can't put the cream on either babe because it takes an hour for the wounds to heal."

"What can we do then Jacob?"I'm still crying from the pain.

"All we can do for now is..."

"I'll pull out the knife ok? It's going to hurt a hell of a lot..But we can't risk leaving it in."

Jacob holds my hand

"You with me?"

"Yeah." I reply

Jacob pulls my body close to his. He gently begins to pull it out. I hold my breath trying not to create any more problems to put aside by the ones we have now. The knife gets pulled out in one shot.

I slump down onto Jacob

"Sarah, Sarah it's done now. Wait here ill quickly get a bandage."

He runs looking for a bandage, and I stay on the floor surrounded by my own blood.

"Sarah here quick we don't have time they could be here any moment."

I hold out my hand, and he wraps around the bandage protecting the leakage of my blood.

"Ok Sarah almost done. Go upstairs and rest for a bit."

But little did they know that

T h e y W e r e A l r e a d y H e r e 

 

A|N

Comment, Vote I love you all ❤️  
So close, so damn close to the finale.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 FINAL CHAPTER 

T h e F i n a l e 

I head upstairs. An uneasy feeling courses through out my body. Jacob leaves to look for items to take before we leave this beautiful place once more, leaving me alone and unguarded.

I had a bad feeling linger through me. My gem necklace begun to flash red and black. I stop for a while wondering why it kept going back to normal. I knew there was a bad presence...But where..?

I head up into my room and gently open the door. I close the door and by the time I turn around I'm instantly attacked, and pushed onto the floor. A shriek escapes my mouth before it's covered by Izumi's hands.

Jamie kneels beside me.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." He begins shaking his head in disappointment, talking quietly while Izumi covers my mouth.

Jamie gets on top of me and places his hands around my neck. 

"Where have you been for three years!!! Where have you been!!!" He hisses. I could hear the pure hatred in his voice, released as venom, directed towards me. He grips his hands around my neck so hard that the hand marks become purple bruises. He shakes me back and forth.

"Where the Fuck have you been sarah!!!"

I couldn't speak. Not one word. The air was being constricted, and I couldn't breathe. 

"Why would you send us through this pain! Why!!!"

The commotion stops when Jacob calls for me, but I don't answer.

"Sarah!!!"

Everyone turns their attention to the sound of Jacob coming from outside the door. Jamie releases me letting me breathe. I cough and try to regain my breath hysterically. He presses his finger onto my lips. "Not one Fucking sound Sarah not one!"

If I didn't answer, Jacob would know why, he knows me top to bottom.

Jacob p.o.v

I called out for Sarah repeatedly thinking of where she went. I knew something wasn't right, she would never ignore me like this ever. I take out my switch blade and go down to the basement. A jar of Euphoria lay on the shelf, the strong scent Fuming from within the bottle. I take the jar and take my switch blade and dip it into the jar. The strength of the Euphoria burns off slight colour of the switch blade.

I close the jar and put it back onto the shelf. I Hold the knife in front me. I know, I know that they're in the house, and I know that their holding Sarah down. It burned, the feeling of knowing, that certain gut feeling you have, and when you know it's right. I head up the basement stairs as quiet as possible. I head into each room nothing to be seen or heard.

There was how ever one more room left. And that was Sarah's. I swallowed my spit and fought my fears. I walk into the room without knowing what dangers lay by. A sudden outburst occurs when Jamie runs in to tackle me, and the knife plunges into his side.

He snarls, and throws me against the wall, crushing me against it. Izumi holds back my arms while Jamie pulls out the switch blade from his side, blood splatters everywhere.

"You son of a Bitch!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" He screams at me.

He stabs the knife still covered in Euphoria and his blood, into my side. I scream uncontrollably.

"AAAARGH!!!!!! FUCK!!!!!"

Sarah P.o.v

I watch as Jacob and Jamie try to kill each other. It sickened me. I couldn't Do anything except scream, or shout out, no help what so ever, I couldn't bare to see him hurt like this I couldn't see Jacob get brutally beaten up, his body crushed beneath Jamie. I wanted to get out of here with Jacob away from this hell.

Jamie throws Jacob onto the ground, and punches him in the jaw so severely he breaks it. Jacob screams in agony.

"You Damn bastard you deserve this!!!! How dare you!!!!! How FUCKING DARE YOU!!! You took her innocence!!!! Something that was meant for me! You stole Sarah from me! You don't know how much I love this girl! And you took everything from me, you took HER from me! And I'll kill you for that I'll KILL YOU!!!!"

Jacob spits in Jamie's face.

"You worthless trash! Fuck you and your pity shit, you low life Mentally unstable bastard! You're a Fucking Psycho and so is your brother! All you two ever did was hurt Sarah! And that's something I never did to her! Grow some fucking balls and stop being such a pussy and have some damn respect!!! She'll never come back to you because she's mine FOREVER!!!"

The whole room goes silent. Jacob heavily breathes. And Izumi continues holding me down. I could see and feel Jamie's blood burning inside of him his anger would be released any moment.

I cover my mouth in shock, tears stream down my face. Jamie's ready to lose his shit i could see it coming, i want Jacob to escape...Thats...All i want. "Don't even think about moving Sarah or I'll kill you myself." Izumi advises me

It was the first time I had ever heard Jacob snap so viciously.

I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Jacob...JACOB.. RUN PLEASE!!"

Jamie rages. His teeth extend and he bites furiously into the side of Jacobs throat. Blood gushes from the bite, and sprays out getting into Jamies eye. Jacob yells in pain.

"Ahh!!! You son of A Bitch-"

Jamie grabs him by his throat and slams him into the wall.

"Listen here you Pureblood bastard. I'm going to kill you whether it be today or tomorrow, either way your going to die. I've held a long enough fucking grudge on this hell. And your taking the toll for it! I've had enough of your shit, you're done for! I'm taking back what's mine, and your going to give me your life to pay for it!!!"

He grabs Jacob by his shirt and slams him onto the ground.

Mean while Izumi glides his tongue against my neck. He uses his index finger to trace his way down to my chest, flicking the button as a tease.

"You're next Sarah."

He speaks with a smirk on his face. He licks his lips afterwards.

"You're a sick guy Jamie, you deserve to die, to burn in the flames of hell! You should have died in the Vampire War!"

"Well it's a shame for you because I SURVIVED!!!" He grabs Jacob by his clothing.

"I'm not afraid of hell, I was made there!!!"

Jamie grabs the switch blade and drags it across Jacobs wound. He then licks the knife covered in his blood, Jacobs blood, and Euphoria.

"I WAS MADE IN HELL, so I'm afraid of NOTHING!" Steam flames from Jamie's mouth.

"You're Fucking sick....You need Help!!! And you need to leave Sarah ALONE!"

"YOU know what I need Jacob?! Is for your damn mouth to be shut, your jaw is broken! Yet your able to fucking talk! I should sew your mouth shut with fine line."

Jacob tries to get a grip on Jamie. But Jamie chokes Jacob and breaks his arm, and punches him in the face breaking his nose. Blood spills out of Jacobs nose and mouth. He falls to his knees coughing and choking on his own blood. 

"S-Sarah.." Jacob manages to say coughing up blood.

"Jacob..." I speak barely a whisper heard. 

Jamie grabs large nails and a hammer and nails Jacob to the wall.

"Now he can suffer and watch you SUFFER as well Sarah!!!!"

Tears slide down my face.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO JACOB!!!! Fuck you!" I scream at Jamie

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME SARAH!!! After everything I did for you, everything!!!! From school I took care of you, looked after you, took care of the people who hurt You...And you never,NEVER, not once, not EVER appreciated me!!! And this is how you repay me!!! All the love I have for you in the world is nothing compared to his!!"

He points towards Jacob clenching his fist, wanting to break Jacob. 

"You are one of them Jamie!!! Your one of the people who used to hurt me! You've become one NOW! I hate you! I'll never love you ever, you don't deserve any of this! All you've ever done was hurt me! Don't you get it?! I don't want You! I don't love you Jamie!" 

Jamie's expression changes.

"Why would you-why-" He stutters and tears run down his face covered in bruises and Jacobs blood.

"He's changed you Sarah, your not the same anymore...You're not the SAME!!!"

Jamie slams his fist against the wall damaging it. He had gone mad.

"No Jamie...You changed me...You made me this way."

"Sarah... " Jacob speaks half conscious barely able to see from all the damage.

Jamie goes up to Jacob grabbing him with one hand.

"You better make sure I don't break your pretty face."

He threatens Jacob as he puts tape over his mouth so that he couldn't speak.

"Listen here, you took her innocence and you'll never be forgiven! That was meant to be my specialty not yours! So now your going to have to watch us take Sarah's innocence for the second time!! Izumi let's finish what we started!"

"No please....Jamie, Izumi!!"

I pleaded for mercy for them not to harm me, but they would never listen, they had no respect, they were Rogue.

"It's finally my turn! I've waited for this my whole life. Can you believe it? Someone like me? Saving virginity for the girl he loved?"

Jamie arches his back and looks at Jacob upside down.

"Hope you enjoy the show." He smirks eyeing Jacob.

"Izumi let's start."

"No please NO!!!" I scream

Jacob looks down. Tears sliding down his sorrowful face. He couldn't do anything to save me. A broken jaw, a broken arm, a broken nose, halved vision, and a switch blade stabbed into his right. He'd been through enough.

Jamie takes off his gear unzipping all the way down. He removes his clothes revealing his toned body. He looks at Jacob who was looking at the ground, blood dripping from his mouth.

He walks towards Jacob and leans in, placing his hand around Jacobs jaw. He tilts his chin up.

"You already know where this is going don't you?"

He smirks at Jacob, tilting his head to the side. Izumi snickers

I was still fully clothed, heavily sweating.

Izumi begins to remove his gear afterwards. Now they were both bare, and I was left. They both look older especially Izumi he takes place after Jamie, his body was built exactly like Jamie's was, 3 years ago.

He was stronger than before.

Jamie licks his lips looking at me.

"I'm going to go hard, and you'll enjoy it." Jamie speaks looking at me his cheeks flushed bright red and his eyes dark red.

Their members were equivalent to Jacobs. All male Vampires were built to perfection, every aspect of them.

I was disgusted, and terrorised.

Jamie comes towards me leaning in. Izumi Joins in. They breathe down my neck, sending cold chills down my back.

Izumi puts his hand down my skirt touching my area, and gently rubbing it, causing me to moan by force. His eyes were bright red.

It didn't feel good...When you hate the people, nothing ever feels good. My heart races. Jamie embraces me pushing me against him, his member under my area, he moaned as it rubbed against my entrance.

"Do you like this Jacob?"

He tilts his head backwards and asks Jacob, who was crying.

My eyes tear up. Jamie notices

"Aww don't cry for him, he'll be fine, after he's dead." Jamie smirks. I gasp.

Izumi comes up behind me. Putting his hands up my shirt, and unclipping my bra. "Mmmm" he moans

"We haven't even started and I'm already enjoying this." Izumi speaks. He removes my bra and massages my breasts, squeezing them tightly making me whimper and try to escape.

"Your not going anywhere Sarah!" Jamie grabs me and holds me down.

His fangs grow longer and he closes in on my neck, inhaling the blood passing through the pulse. He licks my neck leaving a trail of wet spit. I flinch.

"P-please don't do this." I beg once more.

"You know we will Sarah, were not going to stop."

Jamie begins to unbutton my shirt, and finally reveals my large breasts. "Ohhh" he moans from excitement. He grabs me and holds me, licking from my stomach to my chest.

Izumi removes my underwear, sliding them off my tanned legs.

"Ohhh your so hot sarah.." Izumi compliments smirking

"Please I beg you." I quietly say crying

Jamie removes my skirt.

"Oh Fuck why didn't we do this to Sarah at the start Izumi she's so sexy."

I was in between the bodies of Izumi and Jamie. Pressed between them both tightly. My breasts pressed against Jamie. He crashes his lips onto mine without warning making me have a heart attack.

He forces his tongue into my mouth.

Izumi bites my neck, piercing his sharp long fangs into my veins, drawing the hot blood. I scream in excruciating pain. Izumi rubs my area while Jamie feels my breasts. They flip and Jamie lies down on the bed. He was fully erect. All I had to do was sit on his member, but by force not from choice. Izumi forcefully pushes me down making the tip of Jamie's member go into my entrance. He arches his back whimpering. Since it was his first time.

Blood dripped down Jamie's Dick.

It was a sudden entrance making me cry from the pain. I try to scream but Izumi covers my mouth. Muffled sounds came out. Jamie grabs me by my hips and pushes me forwards and backwards. I was forced to moan. He moans loudly his expression revealing pain.

"Sarahhhh..." I close my eyes and let the tears come. Izumi bends me forwards and rubs his member on my back entrance. He slowly inserts his member in. And I scream once again forcing him to cover my mouth.

It was more painful from behind since I had never attempted that area. They slam me from the front and back. Thrusting as hard as possible. I was covered in blood, sweat, and cum. All three of us were. Izumi and Jamie were non stop moaning cursing, and whimpering all at the same time.

Jacob had to endure everything....Every damned detail, until he finally passes out.

Izumi pulls out, and Jamie flips me over, and ties me to the bed with a white cloth. Both my hands are constrained.

Their cum drips down my thighs. He sprawls me out and hovers above me, crushing my body with his force. Making me wail.

"How do you feel Sarah? How do you fucking feel!!!" Jamie snarls slamming his hands down onto mine, creating angry red marks.

I stutter, my own tears flowing into my mouth.

"-I'm Fucked-up, you've ruined me.."

Jamie and Izumi smirk.

"Good because you deserve it." He replies

My eyes widen.

"Now back to work." Izumi looks at Jamie completing the final sentence.

I manoeuvre my legs trying to kick off Jamie and Izumi, who were on top of my hot body. It was no use they wouldn't even pry.

Izumi grabs my legs and wraps his arms around them, almost cutting off the blood supply, but stopping me from fighting them. Jamie sits on my stomach and grabs my throat casually increasing the choking pressure.

"You can't win against me Sarah. You never can and never will. I don't know why you try so hard? What for? What damn reason is there?! Tell me!!! Tell me why you left me for that bastard!! Why you tried so hard to escape from the hands I held open for you. You threw away your chance Sarah! You threw it away for him! You Fucked up!!! And there's no turning back. You could have stayed put and none of this would have happened. Your a Fucking idiot for making a imbecilic choice like that. What the Fuck was the point? You would have never escaped either way? I mean look at you. Your so called "Boyfriend." Who won't be anymore once he's dead, is burned into the wall, and your being fucked by me and Izumi....Was the decision of leaving, how many times now? Worth it Sarah? You tell me." 

I stay silent, not wanting to look him in the eyes, I was sick, sick of HIM!!! I'd rather die, id rather for both Jacob and I to die together than be burdened from this hell.

"No answer?" Jamie speaks, staring me in the eye dead straight.

"Right let's get moving then."

He licks me from the tip of my chin to the side of my neck. He begins to bite, causing red marks and blue bruises, so violet it was stronger than any uv light. Giving me multiple hickeys. They continued to torture me and gain pleasure from it. Jamie held his member and teased me. Rubbing it against my entrance. He laughed while I cried from the sensitivity. My area was red, bleeding and sore. He pushed it in so suddenly causing me to jump up in panic. He pushes me down, and begins to thrust maintaining a steady pace, he increases the pressure and speed, that blood begins to slowly drip down my thigh gap.

"F-Fuck, Uhh." He moans my name over and over again. Izumi bites the sensitive skin of my throat, drinking the red blood spilling out. "Ohhh." He moans from the sight. They flip once more and now I'm on top of Izumi's member. He and I both tremble when his erect member enters my tight area. Blood drips down his dick. His eyes flash red. Jamie slams me from the back and I'm there screaming in excruciating pain. "Oh! J-Jamie slow down, your going too hard, my dicks sensitive." Izumi whimpers

Since Jamie was working through the back, the force was harder at the front where Izumi was. They continue Fucking me. Izumi grips my shoulders and pulls me towards his lips. Our lips collide and drool glides down the side of his mouth. I could feel him smirking through out the whole thing. They continue to hurt me until they hit their climax. Blood spills from Jamie and Izumi's eyes. They were putting too much pressure on themselves until it hits the point where they both pass out.

Jamie collapses onto me, and I'm crushed in between their bodies. Blood from Jamie's mouth drips down Izumi's face. I lose consciousness for a while. I regain consciousness, coughing, and crying.

Jacobs name was the first thing to escape my lips. I look around figuring a way on escaping, but I was weak. Since I was a Pureblood Vampire I could drink the blood of any being. And the two beings in front of me were Izumi and Jamie. I bite into both their throats, retaking the blood they stole from me. My energy levels were back. But I wasn't 100 percent fit. I look up. The white cloths were loose on my wrists. The wound on my wrist had begun to bleed, but I was so immune to the pain it wasn't a worry. My only worry was to get out of here. I try pulling the cloth down from my wounded wrist. It slides off easily relieving half the stress.

The other one was too tight. I haul myself up and bite onto the knot undoing it. The cloth falls onto my lap. I gently get up, trembling from the impact of before. Blood and cum glides down my legs. I put on my clothes and manage to get to Jacob. I take the hammer and pull out the nails. Jacob falls into my arms. At least Jamie hadn't put the nails through his hands. I pull off the tape securing Jacobs voice.

I breathe repeatedly every second.

"Jacob, Jacob!" I yell to see if he was alive

"S-arahh." He stutters

"Jacob..." The muscles in my face tense up and I cry as hard as possible.

"Jacob you're ok! Your ok!!!"

I wrap my arms around his broken body. I head into the shower, and lay on the floor with Jacob. Cold water washes off the blood stains, on Jacobs face revealing his perfect porcelain face. I take him out of the house. There was no time to fully wash our wounds, it would take too much time, and we were too severely hurt to be able to cover the smallest hint of blood.

Even though I cleaned us up, Jacob still bled. He's blood loss wasn't stopping.

We were done for. Our end was nigh. I could... Feel it.

I put Jacob into the passengers seat of the car. And start up the engine. I drive for an hour and run into a dark forest crying, taking Jacob with me. I fall to my knees onto the ground.

I wipe the blood off Jacobs face.

"Jacob..." I whisper

"Sarah..." he replies with a soft voice

I kiss him.

"-Sarah..." He gently speaks and holds my hand.

"I don't- think I will make it...Anymore."

"Jacob no...please!" My tears spill onto his face.

"I'm damaged Sarah, every part of me has been crushed by Jamie. I'm not capable anymore..."

"Jacob please please! Don't say that! we can make it!! Don't leave me don't!"

"....Sarah..." Tears equivalent to crystals flow down Jacobs face as he thought of Sarah.

"Sarah come here." 

I bend down to hear Jacobs voice. 

He whispers.

The brothers finally arrive. I turn around in dread. 

"....No...." I try to stand up, trembling with every step

"..No...No!!! Jacob!" 

Jamie and Izumi run towards us. Jamie Loads his gun.

"No NO PLEASE! Jacob!!! Please don't leave me now! Everything you've done for me, you were always there for me! You protected me, saved me, loved me, cared for me, when I cried, and when I was hurt, you sealed my blood even though your losing blood...Even right now...I-I can't live without you Jacob!!!"

"Sarah! Listen to me, your the one I love and i will never forget you!! Everything you've given me, put into me, your braveness, courage I will saviour for the rest of my life. I love you so much Sarah!!!!"

Jamie fires and the bullet goes directly through Jacobs heart.

Everything goes in slow motion and the moment wasn't reality to me. 

Jacob fades turning to Dust.

My arms withdraw in the air.

"We Fucking got him IZUMI!!!! we GOT HIM!!!!"

The Heart shaped Gem necklace shatters into pieces.

Jamie and Izumi stop in their places, their bodies begin to disappear turning to dust.

"Jamie!!!!" Izumi screams facing Jamie

"No...NO SARAH!!!!" Jamie reaches out to Sarah.

They both disintegrate.

".....J a c o b...."

I don't move.

"JACOB!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream.

The last words Jacob whispered to   
Sarah: "Sarah your Necklace will shatter once they kill me...And they will die with it. Don't worry, follow your heart. I will love you for Infinity."

I continue crying, trembling in disbelief. I notice something shining on the ground. It was Jacobs promise ring...I pick it up. Wrapping both my hands around it. I press it against my chest. "...Jacob...."

I go back to our house and into the basement, covered in blood sweat and tears. I look for it. I look for the paper with the instructions, instructions that Jacob used to make my gem necklace. I find it and follow every detail in exact order. I made a replica of the Necklace Jacob made for me. I kiss the necklace remembering Jacob. Memories down pour into my mind. I leave the place.

A few M o n t h s later.

I arrive at my home. My Brother, Father and Mother were waiting for me. Or what I thought.

I knock on the door waiting for an answer.

Sarah never got an answer. Because Jamie and Izumi had slaughtered her family.

I lost everything and everyone since the day I was

K I D N A P P E D


End file.
